Du mariage et des complications qui l'accompagnent
by sosweetlynette
Summary: Post 4x13, Chloe est dans un état critique, Dov vient d'aprendre l'existence de Wes et se sent démuni face à ces deux situations. De son côté Gail est bouleversée par cette journée et ses sentiments pour Holly. L'histoire qui suit est principalement Peckstein, une incursion dans la relation amicale entre Dov et Gail. Amitié, Famille, Romance, hurt and comfort, humour.
1. Chapter 1 La lettre

J'ai voulu écrire une histoire qui révèle l'amitié existant entre Dov et Gail et qui, à mon goût, n'est pas suffisamment exploitée dans la série. Elle se passe juste après l'épisode 4x13 et peut dans certains chapitres évoquer des bribes de l'épisode 5x01 réécrit en fonction de ce que j'imaginais pour cet épisode. Il y a donc de minimes spoilers si vous ne l'avez pas vu.

**Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je n'en tire aucun bénéfice financier.**

**Chapitre 1 – La lettre**

Dov quitta le couloir de l'hôpital le cœur vrillé, écœuré de se retrouver ainsi sur la touche, le personnel soignant avait fini par l'obliger à partir, seule une infirmière avait fait preuve de compassion et promit de l'appeler en cas d'amélioration de l'état de santé de Chloe, mais il avait vraiment dû lourdement insister pour qu'elle accepte de noter son numéro de téléphone.

Dans l'ascenseur, il consulta sa messagerie, il avait plusieurs messages de Chris le premier pour lui demander des nouvelles de Chloe, le deuxième lui appris qu'Oliver avait disparu après s'être fait tirer dessus alors qu'il faisait équipe avec Gail quelques heures auparavant, un troisième l'avertit que Sam était grièvement blessé et transporté au Memorial Hospital.

Il venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée et se précipita dans la salle d'attente des urgences, il y retrouva Frank à qui il fit part de son désarroi. La découverte de l'existence de Wes le sidéra puis Best lui promit de faire son possible pour joindre les parents de Chloe afin de contrer la décision de Wes Cole. Il l'informa également qu'Oliver avait été retrouvé, qu'il allait bien et lui expliqua la fusillade dans laquelle Sam s'était retrouvé.

Dov était abasourdi par autant de nouvelles et chercha Chris du regard, il avançait dans la salle d'attente, un peu hagard, aperçu Nick, assis seul la mine défaite, il hésita à l'approcher et quand enfin il se décida il sentit une présence derrière lui puis une main serra son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à Gail.

« Comment vas-tu ? Il paraît qu'on t'a tiré dessus ! » lui demanda t-il.

« Oui, mais ça va ! Ça va mieux depuis que Nick a descendu ce taré. On était nombreux sur sa liste, tu sais. » Sa main avait glissé sur son bras et ne le lâchait pas. « Comment va Chloe ? Et toi, comment te sens tu ?»

Dov, ferma les yeux, laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua la tête en signe d'abattement.

" D'après les médecins, le mieux serait qu'elle soit à nouveau opérée mais ce n'est pas si simple."

"L'opération est risquée ?"

"Il y a toujours un risque bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le problème principal."répondit-il avant de serrer les mâchoires et regarder ses pieds.

Gail le regarda perplexe, et l'incita à relever la tête afin qu'il poursuive.

Est-ce-qu'on pourrait continuer cette conversation plus tard Gail, j'ai besoin de voir Chris."

"Il est parti pour le week-end, Christian le réclamait. Mais il t'a laissé un message."

Dov semblait vraiment très contrarié.

"Je ne les ai pas tous écoutés." Il souffla puis se saisit de son portable quand Holly s'approcha d'eux.

"Dov, tu connais mon amie Holly ?"

" Euh, je crois qu'on s'est déjà aperçu, bonsoir, enchanté !" dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"Heureuse de te rencontrer Dov !" répondit la brune, puis se tournant vers Gail "Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant."

Gail accompagna Holly jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital en quête d'un petit coin tranquille afin de partager un dernier moment d'intimité.

"On se revoit lundi ?" proposa la pathologiste.

Gail acquiesça. "Amuse toi bien !"ajouta t-elle.

"Bye!"

"Bye !" fit la blonde en agitant sa main.

Dov venait de raccrocher quand Gail réapparut.

"Tu veux rester ici ou bien ...?" proposa t-elle.

"Depuis combien de temps Sam est-il là ?"

" A peine une heure, Andy est à son chevet !"

"Andy !" Le regard de Dov se tourna alors vers Nick, toujours prostré dans son coin.

Il le rejoignit. " Hey mec ! " Remarquant ses larmes, il fut décontenancé.

Nick essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Gail et Steve avaient engagé une conversation qui semblait contrarier la jeune femme.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !" lui dit Dov tout simplement.

"Je suppose." peina t-il à articuler, les deux hommes osaient à peine se regarder, " Je suis navré pour Chloe !"

"Ouais ! Je ..."ils échangèrent un signe de tête. "Merci !"

Puis Dov retrouva Gail.

" Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? J'en ai vraiment besoin."

" Oui, bien sûr, je viens de parler à Steve, il nous tiendra au courant pour Sam, mais tu ne veux pas rester, ...pour Chloe ?"

"Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses et puis...on ne veut plus de moi aux soins intensifs de toute façon!" dit-il sèchement.

Gail fut touchée par cette réflexion et plus encore par son attitude défaitiste, cela ne lui ressemblait pas." Peut-être que Frank pourrait..."

"Ouais !" coupa t-il "Il a dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait !"

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et se mirent en route pour la commissariat afin de récupérer la voiture de Gail avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

Pendant tout le trajet Dov ne dit pas un mot et laissa même échapper quelques larmes.

Gail laissa faire et n'essaya pas de le divertir, elle semblait très préoccupée de son côté.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Dov se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

"Tu ne peux pas aller te coucher comme ça !" dit-elle.

"Je n'ai pas faim" répondit-il.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça !"

"Merci de te soucier de mon hygiène corporelle alors, mais je prendrai une douche demain matin."

Elle esquissa un sourire, "Je n'ai pas dit que tu puais !"

"Alors quoi ?"demanda t-il fatigué.

"Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas dormir quand tu as le cœur lourd et je suis certaine que tu n'as pas pu parler à Chris."

"Evidemment, il ne répond jamais quand il conduit, _Pas de portable au volant, tu connais le règlement ! _Qu'est-ce-qu'il peut être chiant !"

" Donc..." relança t-elle.

"Donc quoi ?" il s'agaçait.

Elle se désigna avec ses deux pouces et lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en lui jetant un regard lui intimant l'ordre de la suivre.

Il souffla bruyamment, prit la direction de la cuisine et sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur.

"N'oublie pas qu'avant Chris et toi, "Ben et Jerry" sont mes deux meilleurs amis."

Il saisit bien le message et attrapa le pot de glace, vanille, cookies et pépites de chocolat, leur parfum préféré à tous les trois.

" On verra bien s'ils le resteront quand ils auront décidé de s'accrocher à tes fesses !" la nargua t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Quoi ! Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?" s'indigna t-elle en lui arrachant le pot de glace des mains.

"Non, pas encore, tu as des courbes parfaites ! Et euh...encore pardon pour ce matin au fait ! Pourquoi ne fermes tu pas la porte à clé !"

"Je n'ai pas ce réflexe et je n'imaginais pas que tu ferais irruption au moment ou j'entrais sous la douche ! Mais bon, y'a pas mort d'homme, ce n'est qu'un peu de peau après tout !"

" Ouais, deux beaux morceaux de peau bien rebondis." la taquina t-il, "J'ai failli en perdre la vue !".

Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure.

"Eh, c'était un compliment !"

Elle sourit, mi-gênée, mi-amusée."J'aime te voir comme ça ! Comme en ce moment j'veux dire, quand tu plaisantes." se dépêcha t-elle de préciser.

A ces mots, Dov repris un air grave, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de s'autoriser une occasion de plaisanter pour momentanément oublier les drames qui se jouaient au Mémorial.

Gail ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle attendait qu'il se sente prêt à ouvrir les vannes. Elle plongea la cuillère dans le pot de glace et le tendit à Dov.

"Merci, mais non, je te le laisse !" dit-il en ouvrant les bières.

Il but une première gorgée, s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, la tête basculée vers l'arrière. Gail portait la première cuillère à sa bouche quand Dov rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Chloe est mariée !" lâcha t-il soudainement.

Gail recracha sa bouchée de glace dans le pot immédiatement sous l'effet du choc pour ne pas s'étouffer.

" Il est tout à toi maintenant ! dit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

Un _Oh _se dessina sur les lèvres de Gail mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il s'ensuivit un silence d'une quinzaine de secondes.

"Dans d'autres circonstances je penserais que tu me fais marcher mais là...quoi, sérieusement ?"parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

"Sérieusement ! "

"Comment l'as tu su ?"

" J'ai rencontré son mari à l'hôpital. Un flic aussi, de la 27ème. Wes..."

"Son ex-mari tu veux dire !"

" Non, il s'est bien présenté comme son mari, pas son ex."

" Rahh, la petite sal..."

"Gail !"

" Sale petite cachottière !" se reprit t-elle.

" Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu me cacher ça, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle. C'est vrai, Chloe est comme un livre ouvert, très mal à l'aise avec les secrets, c'est impossible autrement."

" Elle a peut-être fui un mari violent et ne t'a pas parlé de lui par peur de représailles."

" Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, en fait je m'inquiétais surtout pour sa vie. Ce connard ne veut même pas tenter l'opération qui permettrait sûrement de la sauver."

" Quel genre de mari ferait ça ?"

"Le genre qui ne la connaît même pas, c'est vrai je te jure, ils se sont mariés dans une chapelle de casino aux chutes du Niagara, un soir de beuverie. Quelle connerie !"

" Et alors, c'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. J'ai failli me marier à Las Vegas et pas sur un coup de tête !" lui rappela t-elle vexée .

"Désolée ma belle, je ne disais pas ça pour toi, mais je sens que ça n'avait rien d'un mariage d'amour pour Chloe et Wes. "

Il serra la mâchoire et les poings, frappa violemment dans un coussin à plusieurs reprises avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé.

"Tu as encore beaucoup de colère en toi. "

"Evidemment que j'en ai, comment veux tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Je suis en colère après Wes, après ce Kevin Ford et malheureusement... je crois bien que je le suis aussi un peu après Chloe et même après Chris et son absence ! "

" Je suis là moi ! Et même si je ne suis pas du genre hyper empathique... je sais écouter un ami quand il en a besoin."

"Mmh ! Je sais, mais...ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir en parler plus, je me sens tellement...humilié. Ouais, c'est ça, c'est le bon terme. En m'écartant totalement d'elle et de ce qui la concerne, Wes et le personnel hospitalier m'ont humilié. La situation me sidère tellement que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ; je n'essaye plus de chercher d'explications, ni à la raison pour laquelle Chloe ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, ni à celle qui retient Wes de laisser les chirurgiens l'opérer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que jusqu'à présent je me sentais vraiment bien avec elle et que maintenant que sa vie est menacée je réalise brutalement à quel point je tiens à elle. C'est un putain de cliché mais c'est vrai ! Je t'assure Gail, je suis vraiment fou d'elle. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle s'en sorte, peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'a caché ce mariage, je suis persuadé que ça fait partie d'un passé qu'elle souhaite réellement oublier et je...je suis convaincu que je serai capable de lui pardonner."

Il baissa la tête, dissimula ses yeux brillants.

"J'aimerais te dire qu'elle va s'en sortir Dov. Vraiment, je le souhaite autant que toi."

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

" J'aime cette expression sur ton visage quand tu la regardes, ce sourire un peu naïf qui ne te quitte pas et son regard qui te dévore avidement, vous avez l'air de deux ados qui découvrent l'amour pour la première fois et qui s'en émerveillent chaque jour. Votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir, c'est vraiment touchant et sous mes airs agacés en fait... je vous envie ! Quand vous vous embrassez en public votre spontanéité et votre naturel me déconcertent. Votre fougue me laisse parfois penser que vous oubliez totalement que vous n'êtes pas seuls, et qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour que vous alliez plus loin devant nos yeux sans même vous en rendre-compte. La décence voudrait que ça me choque alors qu'en réalité...j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant."soupira t-elle.

Les paroles de Gail lui faisaient curieusement plaisir en dépit du fait qu'elles ne le réconfortaient absolument pas, bien au contraire, elles ravivaient la pensée qu'il risquait fort de perdre Chloe, au profit d'un mec bizarre qui lui était vraiment antipathique ou pire encore à celui des ténèbres.

"Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une nouvelle soirée trivia au Penny tous les quatre." ajouta t-elle.

Dov avait relevé la tête et fixait le visage de Gail, la bouche entrouverte et tremblante, les joues et les yeux mouillés, aussi ému par ce souvenir que par la confession de la jeune femme.

"Je suis désolée, j'aurais mieux fait de me contenter de t'écouter." constata t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa timidement une main sur son épaule, Dov commença à réduire progressivement l'espace entre eux, passant d'abord un bras autour de son épaule, leur front se rencontrèrent puis Gail laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au milieu de son dos, l'attirant vers elle, en moins d'une minute ils furent totalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête reposant respectivement sur l'épaule de chacun. Dov laissa couler ses dernières larmes abondamment et presque silencieusement, Gail le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus la pression des bras du jeune homme autour d'elle et ne commença à briser leur étreinte que lorsqu'elle fut assurée de son apaisement.

"Je savais que tu ne retenais pas que de la colère." lui murmura t-elle doucement.

Dov la remercia et lui embrassa le front puis commença à se lever, elle le retint par la main et le fit se rasseoir.

"Je me sens relativement soulagé, Gail et je suis vraiment fatigué, j'aimerais aller me coucher." lui dit-il.

"Navrée de te retenir mais je dois te parler de quelque chose !"

" Ça peut bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin, non ?"

" Non, c'est vraiment urgent !" Elle se leva pour aller chercher une lettre qu'elle tournait et retournait nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Dov attendait, intrigué.

"C'est délicat." déclama t-elle

" Pourquoi ça?"

"Ça me met mal à l'aise."

Dov commença à s'inquiéter

"Tu n'as pas demandé une mutation quand-même !"

Elle fut surprise de cette pensée.

"Non !"

" Tu n'a pas non plus l'intention de quitter l'appartement j'espère, ce n'est pas une résiliation de bail."

" C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit maintenant."

" Le convertible est confortable, Chris ne s'en plaint pas et puis, je lui laisse ma chambre quand je ne dors pas ici. C'est bon, on s'arrange. "

" Tu crois qu'on pourrait organiser une rotation pour le canapé? Je pourrais aussi lui laisser ma chambre de temps en temps après tout !"

" Donc tu n'as pas envisagé de partir ?"

"Non, je me plais avec vous, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit d'aller vivre ailleurs depuis le retour de Chris."

Gail tapotait nerveusement la lettre contre son genou, avec une petite moue gênée. Dov se creusa la tête pour tenter de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

"Alors quoi ? Ce sont des résultats de tests médicaux ? Tu es malade ou ...non, attends...tu es enceinte ?"

Elle le considéra avec une moue de dégoût maintenant." Erk, non ! Elle frissonna à la possibilité de cette éventualité. "Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?"

" Tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup d'indices et je suis vraiment exténué, alors finissons-en s'il te plait, j'en ai marre de jouer aux devinettes !"

Elle soupira et révéla tout doucement " C'est un faire-part."

"Et ...?"

" Un faire-part de mariage."

" J'imagine que ce n'est pas le tien, donc...?"

" C'est celui de ma cousine."

" Et en quoi est-ce urgent de me parler du mariage de ta cousine maintenant ?" Dov perdait patience.

" C'est demain !"

" OK ! Amuse toi bien !" lui lança t-il en bondissant du canapé puis en tournant les talons, fuyant la requête qu'il sentait venir.

" Je n'ai pas de cavalier." se dépêcha t-elle de répondre en se levant pour le suivre.

" Non ! " déclama t-il déjà dans le couloir " Rien que d'entendre le mot mariage j'ai envie de vomir."

" Je ne peux pas y aller seule !" insista t-elle

" Aucune loi ne te l'interdit à ma connaissance."

" Laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie, c'est important !" elle l'avait dépassé et l'empêchait d'accéder à chambre

"J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir Gail. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça ?"

" Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes." Son regard était vraiment suppliant.

" Je me sentais un peu mieux, tu viens de tout foutre en l'air !"

" Promis je te ferais un autre câlin si tu en as besoin mais écoute moi."

Dov céda et lui accorda au moins une tentative d'explication, au pire il s'endormirait sur le canapé.

Ils se réinstallèrent et Gail commença.

" C'est un mariage très ' haut de gamme' et très traditionnel aussi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y aller accompagnée."

"Steve peut très bien jouer ce rôle !"

"Non, il ne peut pas. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui il a réalisé que tout peut basculer en un rien de temps et a décidé de profiter pleinement de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Du coup, il a convaincu Traci de l'accompagner et je suis sûre qu'il veut la présenter à nos parents. Et puis c'est mon frère, il ne peut pas être mon cavalier, ça ne fait pas couple !"

" Couple ?" il la dévisagea les yeux presque exorbités.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et grimaça comme une enfant prise en faute.

Le portable de Dov se mit à sonner, il se dépêcha de décrocher. C'était Frank qui appelait pour l'informer qu'il avait enfin réussi à joindre les parents de Chloe.


	2. De l'art de la négociation

Ce deuxième chapitre est toujours peckstein, après les révélations de Dov à propos de Chloe, Gail va évoquer sa relation avec Holly.

**Disclaimer **: Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2 : De l'art de la négociation et des révélations**

L'échange fut bref et Dov raccrocha un peu plus confiant pour les événements à venir.

Gail le vit sur son visage et en profita.

- Bonnes nouvelles ?

- Peut-être ! Les parents de Chloe sont en voyage en Chine, ils prennent l'avion dès que possible et avec un peu de chance ils seront là demain soir. En attendant ils doivent joindre les chirurgiens de l'hô t-il.

- J'appelle ça de bonnes nouvelles personnellement.

- Oui sûrement.

Il retrouva sa place sur le canapé et Gail s'empressa de s'installer à ses côtés et de lui prendre la main.

- Je crois que je viens de dépasser l'heure de ma phase d'endormissement, je n'ai plus autant sommeil. l'informa t-il avec l'air de lui demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire par conséquent.

Elle le fixait avec un sourire angélique, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses préoccupations.

- C'est toujours non !

- Oh, s'il te plaît !

- Un couple, Gail ! Tu me demandes de t'accompagner pour que tu paraisses être en couple. Non seulement c'est un mensonge absolument honteux mais surtout c'est pas crédible un seul instant.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'as jamais envisagé. Pas une seule fois dans ta vie.

- Touché! fut il forcé d'admettre.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Mais en quoi est-ce si important que tu te présente en couple ? Tu as quand même le droit d'être célibataire, non ?

-J'ai demandé à mes parents de ne rien dire à ma famille pour Nick et ma mère pense que j'ai un nouveau copain.

- Non ! T'es pas sérieuse là !

Gail secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. "J'en avais tellement marre qu'elle essaye à tout prix de me caser avec les fils de ses collègues que je lui ai dit qu'il y avait à nouveau quelqu'un dans ma vie."

- Mais ils auraient bien fini par apprendre la vérité quand-même.

- Peut-être, ils auraient pu s'en rendre compte par eux-même...demain. Ou alors, j'avais aussi envisagé d'inventer une histoire, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas soutenir le regard de ma mère et qu'elle comprendra que je raconte des cracks.

- Donc tu acceptes l'idée de te rendre seule à ce mariage. Pourquoi tu m'enquiquines alors ?

- Je l'acceptais jusqu'à ce soir, parce que je pensais que Steve serait mon cavalier et mon allié par la même occasion. Mais maintenant il y va réellement en couple t-elle.

- Et alors ? Est-ce-que ... oh non ! Tu es... jalouse ?

- Non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, plutôt de l'appréhension et...de la honte.

- Oh Gail ! Il n'y a aucune honte à être célibataire. affirma-il peiné pour elle puis pour lui réalisant que ce statut risquait d'être bientôt le sien également.

- Mais je ne suis pas célibataire ! finit-elle par s'agacer.

Dov la dévisagea, très surpris.

- J'ai dû manquer un épisode.

- Enfin, je crois bien que je ne le suis plus. C'est tout récent, en t-elle.

- OK ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas t'accompagner ?

Gail hésita quelques secondes puis se jeta à l'eau, après tout Steve et Chris le savaient et elle n'avait plus aussi peur de s'en cacher, enfin presque plus.

- Non, c'est parce qu'elle passe le week-end en famille pour l'anniversaire de son père.

Sous l'effet du choc la bouche et les yeux de Dov s'arrondirent.

- Elle ! répéta t-il incrédule.

Gail hocha la tête.

- Holly ? finit-il par comprendre.

- Ouais, Holly ! confirma t-elle avec un sourire de satisfaction et les yeux pétillants, guettant la suite de sa réaction.

Dov resta silencieux, sa bouche ne parvenait pas à se fermer tant il était troublé. Constatant que le visage de Gail était toujours enjolivé par ce sourire qui ne la quittait pas, il finit par lui rendre son sourire mi-admiratif, mi narquois. Il réajusta une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, sa main acheva son geste en effleurant délicatement son cou.

- Tu me surprendras toujours. confia t-il. Et si je me fie à ton visage radieux, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un truc du genre " sex friends" cette fois !

- Effectivement, c'est bien mieux que ça ! Et tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Oui je le sais, mais j'ai quand même envie de te dire parce que je suis Dov Epstein, "Mieux que le sexe ? Tu m'étonnes !" Il ne put réprimer une petite pensée malicieuse.

- Ça n'a rien de sexuel en fait. dit-elle très posément.

Dov revint sur terre, l'air légèrement désappointé.

- Je t'interdis...! s'indigna t-elle imaginant parfaitement où l'esprit de Dov était parti vagabonder.

- Quoi, c'est de ta faute aussi, c'est toi qui m'émoustilles ! essaya t-il de se défendre.

- Mais pourquoi les mecs fantasment-ils autant sur les lesbiennes ?

Dov éluda totalement la partie _fantasme _de la question et rebondit sur la fin.

- Lesbienne ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu te définis maintenant ?

- Je ne crois pas que les hommes me dégoûtent, mais...

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je sous-entends non plus. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait un amalgame, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est attiré par une personne du même sexe que le notre, que celles du sexe opposé nous répugnent. C'est juste que je trouve ce changement d'orientation... inattendu. Je t'ai plutôt bien connue en couple traditionnel, et tu avais l'air heureuse et épanouie.

- Traditionnel ? Elle le considéra les yeux plissés et la bouche ouverte.

- Oui, enfin hétéro si tu préfères. Je sais pas, ça me fait une drôle d'impression de prononcer ce mot.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'habitude les gens ont plus de difficulté avec le terme homo. Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, heureuse, je suppose que je l'étais, mais quand bien même je serais tentée par une nouvelle forme d'épanouissement, je ne saurais dire ce que je suis exactement. Holly l'est bel et bien elle, et je crois être en bonne voie pour me rapprocher intimement d'elle alors, si tu connais un autre terme que celui là pour qualifier une relation amoureuse entre deux femmes, je t'en prie...!"

Dov resta sans voix.

- Ouais, amoureuse, insista t-elle, voilà ce que je suis. Lesbienne ou non, quelle importance ?

- OK, tu marques un point !

Elle soupira, soulagée constatant qu'elle était capable de parler d'Holly, de l'intégrer dans sa vie et de l'envisager comme petite amie plus que potentielle.

- Mais, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne et que je ne comprends pas, tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'appréhension et de honte...Ce n'est pas à cause de cette relation j'espère ?

- Non, absolument pas, je n'ai pas honte d'éprouver des sentiments pour une femme ! Ça m'effraie un peu je t'avoue, parce que c'est vraiment tout nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas exactement où je vais. Mais ne pas avoir de plan pré-établi et me retrouver un peu en marge en quelque sorte c'est super excitant.

- Ce n'est plus un comportement sexuel aussi marginal, faut pas exagérer et notre province a été la première à légaliser le mariage homosexuel.

- Dov, je ne te parle pas de mariage là mais de tolérance tout simplement. Je sais qu'on a la chance de vivre dans une nation progressiste, il n'empêche que dans l'esprit d'une trop grande quantité de personne encore, la communauté gay et lesbienne est toujours perçue comme une minorité qui dérange. Forcément ça me titille un peu.

- OK, je comprends ! Alors de quoi as-tu peur et qu'y a t'il de si honteux ?

- A vrai dire je crois que je suis soulagée qu'Holly ait déjà quelque chose de prévu parce que je suis persuadée que je n'aurais pas osé lui demander de m'accompagner. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour elle, par contre j'ai peur de la réaction de mes proches, ça c'est clair même si j'ai déjà franchi un premier pas important en la présentant à mon frère et à Chris. Mais ça n'était pas réfléchi, elle s'est trouvée là au bon endroit et au bon moment et je lui avais déjà fait l'affront de la rembarrer en public parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise comme si je n'acceptais pas... Je ne voulais pas la blesser une deuxième fois et surtout ça m'a tellement réconfortée de la retrouver et de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras... Alors non, je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments pour Holly mais j'ai honte d'avoir peur de l'avouer à mes parents. Et en plus je crains de passer pour une perdante une fois de plus si je me présente seule à ce foutu mariage. Non seulement aux yeux de mes parents mais à ceux de toute ma famille et surtout à ceux de Felicity, ma cousine. se désola t-elle.

Dov fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Lorsque je suis revenue de Las Vegas, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour donner le change et laisser penser que c'était moi qui avais quitté Nick, mais je n'ai pas pu maîtriser mes sentiments bien longtemps et ma mère n'a pas été dupe du tout. Quand après mon histoire avec Chris, elle a su que j'étais retournée avec Nick, elle n'a franchement pas été ravie pour moi, elle a même été incroyablement dure, elle m'a traitée d'idiote invétérée et m'a prédit que j'allais encore être malheureuse. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la réaction qu'elle a eu quand Nick m'a à nouveau quittée. J'ai cru comprendre dans ses yeux qu'elle me considérait comme une tare, un boulet dont personne ne veut. Alors comme elle s'est crue obligée de passer pour une mère concernée et soucieuse de mon bien-être, elle a décrété que le problème ne venait pas de ma personne mais du fait que je n'étais pas assez exigeante et que je ne savais pas les choisir. Je te jure comme si elle parlait de choisir des melons au marché. Donc elle s'est mise en tête de me trouver l'homme idéal à épouser,... rien que ça !

- Et de deux !

- Quoi ?

- Deux points, je te gratifie d'un second point pour m'avoir parlé aussi ouvertement. Ça ne te ressemble pas et c'est curieusement...agréable. Gail : deux, Dov : zéro ! "

Le visage du jeune homme semblait toujours marqué par une certaine tristesse.

- Tu mérites bien au moins un point pour m'avoir parlé ainsi de Chloe.

- Sauf que toi, tu peux te réjouir d'une histoire d'amour en train de naître, alors que moi si ça se trouve, je vais devoir compter les dernières heures de la mienne. ajouta t-il en baissant la tête.

- Non, là je ne peux pas te laisser dire une chose pareille. Ça, ça ne te ressembles pas, tu n'es pas le genre à baisser les bras sans te battre, et tu ne connais même pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

Dov soupira longuement, il avait instinctivement saisit sa main et en caressait le dos doucement, puis il esquissa un mouvement d'ascension pour la porter à ses lèvres. Gail résista et empêcha ce baiser a priori anodin...sauf pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme qui commençait vaguement à somnoler réalisa son erreur, comprit la réticence de la blonde et lui lâcha la main.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à ça. J'ai agi machinalement comme si ta main était celle de Chloe, par réflexe. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer ni te faire revivre ce moment.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Gail, elle se recula, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine en guise de bouclier et passa ses bras tout autour.

- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! regretta t-elle.

- Cet incident te hantes toujours depuis le temps ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ça. C'était involontaire Gail, je n'étais pas totalement moi-mê souvint-il.

- Je le sais bien, et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur Dov, ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas abusé de ces p'ites pilules euphorisantes et si je ne t'avais pas... Elle se reprit réalisant qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce regrettable événement. "Je parlais plutôt de notre comportement de ce soir."

- Et nous n'aurions pas dû faire quoi exactement ? demanda Dov un peu perdu.

- S'ouvrir comme ça, l'un à l'autre, partager notre intimité sans prendre de précautions. C'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup pour une première tentative.

- Je suis confus de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise comme ça, mais que veux-tu, il n'existe pas encore de préservatif pour stopper la transmission des émotions.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein !

Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation " De quoi ?"

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit étrange mêlant rire discret et soupir d'exaspération. " De régulièrement glisser des allusions plus ou moins sexuelles dans tes conversations."

-Je fais ça ?

- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Qui parlerait de préservatif en dehors de tout contexte sexuel à part toi ? Je me l'demande Dov. Tu as vraiment l'esprit...

- Qui a commencé à parler d'intimité et de précautions ? rétorqua t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

- Tu m'as tendu la perche.

- Et ça continue !

- Quoi ?

- Tu me soutiens qu'il n'y a pas de jeu de mots là-dedans.

- Non ! Il se mit à rire nerveusement, non je t'assure. Il réfléchit " Oh! A moins qu'en plus d'être lesbienne tu aies renoncé à tes attributs féminins pour t'en faire greffer d'autres ! "

-Salopard ! elle le dévisagea d'un air rageur.

Dov réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de dire une énorme connerie.

- Alors ça c'est un cliché vraiment stupide auquel il faut tordre le coup, je ne comprend déjà pas cette idée qu'ont les gens que dans un couple homosexuel il y a forcément un des partenaires qui a le rôle de l'homme et l'autre celui de la femme, mais ce que tu suggères là c'est d'une bêtise sans fond.

Outrée elle le frappa avec un coussin, il la laissa faire jugeant qu'il l'avait bien mérité mais après avoir encaissé cinq coups supplémentaires il répondit avec la même arme et une bataille s'engagea sur le canapé.

- Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! cria t-il au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, posant son coussin et la forçant à l'imiter.

- De quoi on a l'air là franchement ? Son ton était un peu plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

D'abord très étonnée, elle finit par partir dans un fou rire imprévisible et incontrôlé contaminant Dov, sa colère avait laissé la place à un emportement puéril.

Ils se calmèrent progressivement et se regardèrent d'un air complice.

- Pardon ! s'excusa t-il.

- Pour quoi, exactement ?

- Mes plaisanteries douteuses.

- Douteuses ? Triviales tu veux dire oui !

- A ce point ? Vraiment ?

Gail hocha la tête.

- Encore pardon alors, je n'imaginais pas que ça te gênait autant. confia t-il un peu penaud. C'est juste que... la sexualité n'est pas un tabou pour moi .

- Précision totalement inutile. Ça doit avoir du bon d'avoir des parents hippies. fit-elle remarquer.

- Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça, tu veux ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne soit qu'une question d'éducation.

- Tu souhaites vraiment qu'on se lance dans ce genre de débat ce soir ?

- Non je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. On s'égare là Gail, j'aimerais qu'on revienne sur quelque chose. C'est pas un sujet agréable mais... j'ai trouvé ça curieux quand tu as parlé de toi comme d'une perdante, c'est pas ton genre. Je sais que ta mère peut être impressionnante pour le peu que je l'ai vue, mais la Gail un peu rebelle que je connais aurait envie de lui clouer le bec. Pourquoi ne pas être honnête avec elle tout simplement ?

- Lui clouer le bec oui, c'est certain. Lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque en revanche ...Tu sais avant ma première histoire avec Nick, j'ai toujours évité de lui présenter mes copains, essentiellement parce que mes relations n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses mais surtout parce qu'elle se permet de tout juger et qu'elle prétend savoir mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour ma personne, sans s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait me rendre heureuse au passage.

-Ton bonheur ne l'intéresse pas ?

- Disons que la fierté d'avoir une fille mariée à un homme ambitieux et réputé la préoccupe davantage. Elle continua " J'imagine qu'elle va déjà avoir un sacré choc demain quand Steve va lui présenter Traci."

- Traci a tout pour plaire, c'est vraiment une femme incroyable, belle, intelligente, sympathique et elle a de l'ambition en plus ! intervint Dov.

Gail le fixa en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer ses paroles et ajouta " Et un enfant d'une première union avec un homme qu'elle a délaissé pour un autre tragiquement décédé l'an dernier !"

Dov la dévisagea sidéré.

- Ne te méprend pas, je n'essaye pas de la dénigrer, au contraire je l'admire, mais je connais ma mère, et ses "détails" de sa vie ne lui échapperont pas et je parie ma culotte que ça va la faire flipper. Alors imagine si en plus je me risque à lui parler d'Holly.

- Bien vu ! Tu as bien le temps de toute façon, ce n'est que le début.

- Et je ne sais même pas où va me mener cette histoire, alors...

- OK ! dit il acquiesçant de la tête. " Euh...l'expression, ce ne serait pas _Parier sa chemise _plutôt ?"

- Si ! Tu dois déteindre sur moi !

Un petit rire soufflé lui échappa, "Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit moi." répondit-il en se levant.

- C'est possible ! conclut-elle. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il soupira.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas, franchement je crains de ne pas être de bonne compagnie. Et passer pour un faire valoir, en plus, je suis vraiment pas sûr, je sais que tu en as besoin mais c'est pas très honnête quand-même comme situation.

- Sors de ce corps Chris ! lui cria t-elle. Et tu ne seras pas vraiment un faire valoir, je ne tiens pas à être mise en valeur, je veux juste que personne ne vienne s'inquiéter de mon célibat.

- Au risque de passer pour un égoïste, j'ai aussi mes problèmes Gail et j'ai franchement pas la tête à participer à un mariage guindé auquel je ne suis même pas vraiment invité.

- Allez quoi, considère ça comme un entraînement à une possible infiltration.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, ce serait une expérience terrible de se retrouver sous couverture avec toi !

- Tu crois que ce serait pire que de se retrouver ensemble sous les couvertures ?

Il l'a regarda l'air gêné.

- Tu vois, c'est pas toujours drôle, ni vraiment agréable ce genre d'allusion.

- OK, j'ai compris ! Je vais essayer de faire attention dorénavant et maintenant, bonne nuit Gail.

- Je peux espérer que tu y réfléchisses encore ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses d'illusions. déclara t-il avec l'intention d'en rester là.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de ma cousine...

- Et je ne veux pas Gail, je veux dormir !

- Elle me fait le même effet que ma mère...

- Pitié ! implora t-il, je ne le supporterai pas, gardes-en pour demain matin. Il avait déjà pris la direction de sa chambre.

- OK ! Le mariage est à 17 heures, ça te laisse encore un peu de temps pour te décider. insista t-elle.

- C'est ça, on va dire comme ça alors ! Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et ferma sa porte.

Gail était bien déterminée à le faire changer d'avis et passa presque une heure avant de s'endormir à préparer son argumentaire pour le convaincre dès le petit déjeuner.


	3. Ce que nous sommes vraiment

**Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson " Comes and goes" est la propriété de Greg Laswell.**

**Chapitre 3 : Ce que nous sommes vraiment**

La nuit de Gail fut particulièrement agitée, d'une part son cerveau n'avait cessé de bousculer les réminiscences de cette journée, particulièrement le fait qu'en compagnie d' Oliver elle ait été prise pour cible mais aussi ce baiser passionné partagé avec Holly et dont elle avait été l'initiatrice. Le but n'avait pas été de faire taire Holly comme elle lui avait laissé entendre mais plutôt de se donner du courage, ou plus certainement encore de se prouver qu'elle en avait toujours en dépit des situations difficiles qu'elle devait affronter. Et d'autre part elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer d'élaborer une stratégie qui devait l'aider à persuader Dov.

Elle fut levée la première et inhabituellement tôt pour un jour de repos, il n'était que sept heures mais ce mariage auquel elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller sans toutefois pouvoir s'y soustraire, lui mettait les neurones en ébullition.

Cette excitation risquant de nuire à son plaidoyer, elle s'engagea dans le salon afin de s'asseoir une bonne heure sur le tapis pour une séance de yoga. Elle espérait ainsi apaiser son esprit et canaliser son énergie. Gail avait toujours été sceptique vis à vis de cette discipline mais Holly était parvenue, après une vaine tentative d'initiation sportive, à lui faire essayer cette ancestrale méthode de relaxation et de méditation. A sa grande surprise son scepticisme avait cédé, elle avait apprécié et y avait même trouvé un bénéfice inattendu tant spirituel que physique.

Sensiblement détendue elle s'approcha de l'étagère de C.D, elle hésita puis se décida pour un album de Greg Laswell qu'elle n'avait pas écouté depuis longtemps. Elle se souvint avec une légère nostalgie avoir acheté ce disque un jour où elle était particulièrement heureuse, c'était il y a bientôt six ans. Elle glissa _Three Flights From Alto Nido _dans la platine et baissa le volume puis elle prit l'initiative de préparer un petit-déjeuner très complet. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que toute cette mise en scène serait démasquée mais c'était le seul moyen de créer une ambiance la plus agréable possible pour commencer à convaincre Dov en douceur.

Elle débuta par la préparation de la pâte à pancakes et poursuivit avec celle du café, puis elle s'empara des oranges à presser. Enfin elle dressa la table et sortit le sirop d'érable, le miel ainsi que différentes confitures. Gail avait l'intention de couronner le tout avec des œufs au bacon qu'elle détestait mais que Dov appréciait particulièrement. L'idéal étant qu'il les déguste chauds elle attaqua la cuisson des pancakes en attendant son réveil qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

Dov émergea dans la cuisine les narines titillées par la délicieuse odeur du café et des petites crêpes qui embaumait l'appartement. Il se fit la réflexion que son amie était ravissante dans ce peignoir de soie vert opaline. Elle arborait un sourire franc et l'invita à s'asseoir lui assurant qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Très étonné mais presque amusé par cette mascarade il prit place à table, la jeune femme s'empressa alors de lui servir un grand verre de jus d'orange "pressé avec amour" précisa-t-elle. Il la remercia en esquissant un sourire plutôt neutre et la considéra d'un regard surpris alors qu'elle se tenait debout à ses côtés, si proche que le jeune homme put apprécier une délicate effluve florale.

- Tu es toujours en peignoir et pourtant tu es parfumée ! s'étonna t-il

- Tu dois sentir l'eau de rose dont je m'asperge chaque matin pour sublimer mon teint.

- Si c'est censé te donner un teint de rose arrête les frais, c'est une arnaque ton truc.

- C'est pour éclaircir le teint !

- A quoi ça te sert, c'est comme si tu t'obstinais à récurer un lavabo neuf à l'eau de javel ! Méfie-toi, tu vas devenir transparente un jour.

Elle le toisa froissée, se retint de répliquer mais murmura " J'aimerais bien que ça arrive aujourd'hui !"

Dov s'en aperçut et tenta de se reprendre

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es naturellement suffisamment belle ?

- Toutes les femmes trichent ! Ou devraient tout du moins ! rétorqua t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Et mentent aussi ?

- Et merde ! pensa t-elle, je n'avais pas imaginé pas que ça reviendrait aussi tôt

- Chloe s'est réveillée ! annonça t-il subitement.

- Quoi ! Quand ça ?

- Il y a environ cinq heures, c'est Frank qui m'a prévenu !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là alors ?

- Je me suis déjà précipité à l'hôpital, et j'en suis revenu. Je n'y suis resté que vingt minutes.

- Wes ?

-Euh non, il faisait sacrément la tronche quand je l'ai croisé ! Chloe l'a renvoyé. Dov souriait presque.

Je n'ai pu lui parler que cinq minutes à peine, elle était très fatiguée, ensuite les médecins lui ont fait passer un nouveau scanner pour surveiller le caillot qu'elle a sur la carotide, à l'endroit où ils ont soigné sa blessure.

- C'est ça le problème à opérer dont tu parlais.

- Ouais ! Pour l'instant elle est sous traitement anti-coagulant et le caillot pourrait peut-être se résorber tout seul, mais le plus sûr serait quand même de l'enlever. D'après le dernier scan, il n'a ni bougé ni grossi, c'est déjà bien. Elle a pris la décision de se faire opérer, et ça doit se faire dans la matinée. Les médecins m'ont donc conseillé de la laisser se reposer et de rentrer en faire autant. J'ai le droit de retourner la voir avant qu'elle ne passe au bloc.

Dov paraissait toujours inquiet malgré cette bonne nouvelle.

- Ca va aller Dov, ça se présente plutôt bien !

- Cette opération n'est pas sans risque même si je veux croire qu'elle va bien se passer. Mais après ?

Gail le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Elle m'a menti !

La jeune femme soupira et hésita à répondre.

- Elle ne t'a pas vraiment menti, c'est juste qu'elle ne t'a rien dit !

- Arrête ! Le mensonge par omission ça reste un mensonge.

- Parce que toi, tu n'as jamais menti ?

Il la dévisagea, piqué. Gail réalisa qu'elle était au sommet d'une pente glissante mais néanmoins continua.

- Tu n'as jamais menti à Sue peut-être ?

Il serra les lèvres, visiblement incommodé.

- Tu ne lui as pas caché l'existence d'une autre femme ? insista t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! voulut-il se défendre

- C'est exactement la même chose Dov ! Gail était à la limite de franchir la ligne rouge, elle réagit et tenta de calmer le jeu. Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tu as mal agi, je ne te juge pas ! C'est juste qu'on a tous nos petits secrets et certainement de bonnes raisons d'en avoir. Elle était la première surprise de constater que curieusement elle prenait un peu le parti de Chloe.

- Tu as quand même porté un certain jugement sur ma relation avec Sue ! voulut-il lui faire admettre.

- Tu ne savais pas comment gérer cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller droit dans le mur et je t'ai simplement suggéré d'être honnête avec toi-même avant tout ! C'était surtout du bon sens ! lui rappela t-elle.

- Et tu as bien fait ! reconnut-il contre toute attente. Tu sais que ce n'est que depuis que je suis avec Chloe que je réalise que suis réellement amoureux pour la première fois ! confia t-il légèrement désabusé. C'est vrai j'étais admiratif et reconnaissant envers Sue parce que cette jolie démineuse m'avait sauvé la vie...mais elle m'impressionnait trop. Je ne suis quand même pas fier de moi et de la façon dont j'ai foiré notre histoire cela dit. Quant à Crystal, c'était tout autre chose, j'étais forcément redevable envers elle parce que je lui avais volé son frère, je voulais juste qu'elle ne me déteste pas, ça a été un véritable épisode cathartique.

-C'est tout ?

Dov n'était pas sûr de bien saisir. Il marqua une pause.

- Et aussi très tenté par ta personne à une certaine époque, c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai envié Chris, déclama t-il un peu embarrassé de revenir sur ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour un crush passager.

Ce n'était pas en ces termes que Gail s'interrogeait, elle voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son psy, de ce fait l'aveu de son ami mais aussi sa gêne l'incitèrent à se libérer également.

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si je m'étais abstenue de te chauffer, concéda t-elle confuse. Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire ! pensa t-elle. C'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu.

- Je ne m'étais pas fait d'idées alors ! observa t-il

La jeune femme confirma par un signe de la tête, les yeux mi-clos. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé et elle allait devoir rapidement recadrer les choses. Elle voulut se lever pour aller chercher la cafetière mais Dov l'en empêcha en posant une main délicate sur son épaule.

- Vas-y essaye... sois honnête avec toi-même ! risqua t-il.

La blonde se dégagea habilement et se saisit de leurs tasses.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? elle s'approcha du plan de travail et versa le café, parce que ça risque de ne pas te plaire ! ajouta t-elle en déposant les mugs sur la table.

- Je suis déjà bien contrarié, un peu plus un peu moins, tu sais !

- Comme tu veux ! Après tout j'ai déjà commencé mon coming-out, alors je peux continuer les confessions... Elle but une bonne rasade de café avant de se lancer. Je reconnais qu'à cette période je me suis plus ou moins comportée comme une aguicheuse. Tu me semblais être une proie facile alors,... oui j'ai voulu m'amuser un petit peu avec toi et j'ai joué au chat et à la souris. Mais ça c'était à l'époque où je te trouvais juste attirant et avant que je me rende compte que tu étais un mec bien et qu'en fait j'avais très envie de devenir ton amie.

Dov accusa le coup, cette petite blessure narcissique il l'avait déjà éprouvée. Il avala une première gorgée de son petit crème qui le surprit très agréablement et invita Gail à poursuivre.

- J'étais pas très fan de Sue non plus !

- Ça je le savais déjà ! Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est pourquoi ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'elle t'avait piqué ton jouet favori ?

Elle acquiesça légèrement du menton.

- Gail, une dernière question et après ça le sujet sera clos OK !

- OK !

- Tu étais heureuse avec Chris ?

- Honnêtement je ne pense pas que j'étais malheureuse... mais pourquoi aurais-je fais preuve d'une conduite aussi ambiguë vis à vis d'un autre homme si j'avais été totalement comblée ? finit-elle par reconnaître.

Plus de deux ans après elle crachait enfin le morceau. Le jeune homme aurait souhaité pouvoir se réjouir davantage.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais grandement responsable de votre séparation.

- J'imagine que tu peux déculpabiliser à présent !

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Gail ! J'avais désiré que tu t'intéresses à moi bien avant que tu ne sortes avec Chris.

La jeune femme le contempla déroutée. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard, troublé par cet échange donnant-donnant survenu si insidieusement. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, il avait bien mieux à faire aujourd'hui.

-Affaire classée ! conclut-il vidant sa tasse. C'est pas notre café habituel ça !

- Effectivement ! Elle eut du mal à articuler sans exposer son trouble.

- Tu le sors de ta réserve secrète ?

- Euh... c'est mon dernier achat, il vient de chez... Timothy's, c'est un arabica...mmh du Pérou. Il est bio et étiqueté commerce équitable.

- Ça te donne bonne conscience ?

- Hein ?

- Rien oublie ! On peut dire que tu as été bien inspirée, c'est un véritable sérum de vérité ce truc ! Tu le gardais pour une occasion spéciale ?

- Va savoir ! Oh les pancakes vont refroidir et je n'ai pas encore préparer les œufs! elle se leva d'un bond, saisissant l'occasion de se détourner un instant.

- Gail ! l'interpella t-il d'une voix mordante.

Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant de dévoiler son visage marqué par différentes émotions qu'elle même avait du mal à analyser.

- Du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, un café exceptionnel, des pancakes maison et maintenant des œufs ?

- Au bacon ! compléta t-elle. Sa voix trahissait une certaine confusion.

- T'avais vraiment besoin d'en faire des caisses comme ça ?

- J'ai juste voulu faire en sorte de t'être agréable ! se défendit-elle.

- Mielleuse à souhait pour mieux m'amadouer. C'est pas toi ça ! Gail, il pue la manipulation ton p'tit-dej et hélas il ne changera rien au fait que ma petite amie se trouve à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire !

- Pas encore, mais c'est juste une question d'heures maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas être à la fois à l'hôpital et dans une salle de réception, c'est quand même simple à comprendre ! asséna t-il

- Evidemment que je comprends que tu veuilles être à ses côté, mais quand j'ai préparé tout ça je croyais qu'elle était dans le coma et que tu attendais des nouvelles de Frank parce que Wes t'avais viré ! Elle lui faisait face à présent et Dov constatant son émoi se radoucit.

- Ecoute, je vais quand même goûter tes pancakes parce que tu t'es donné du mal et malgré la situation, j'apprécie ! D'autant plus que ce genre d'occasion est très rare et ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Et puis je suis vraiment affamé aussi, mais laisse tomber les œufs s'il te plaît ! Et oh , je veux bien une deuxième tasse de ce succulent café ! ajouta t-il d'une voix caressante.

-Ce sera tout pour Monsieur ?

- Et un joli vrai sourire sans fard en prime, s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle !

- OK ! J'avoue que j'avais planifié tout ça pour mieux te convaincre mais je voulais aussi réellement préparer quelque chose de spécial pour te réconforter un peu.

- T'aurais pu mettre un peignoir plus court que ça n'aurait rien changé !

Elle lui adressa un regard agacé.

- Ah c'est vrai j'ai promis d'arrêter de faire ce genre de réflexion, pardon !

La platine tournait toujours dans le salon.

_This one's for the lonely_  
><em>The ones that seek and find<em>  
><em>Only to be let down<em>  
><em>Time after time<em>

_This one's for the torn down_  
><em>The experts at the fall<em>  
><em>Come on friends get up now<em>  
><em>You're not alone at all<em>

Gail apporta les pancakes et la cafetière, laissa Dov se servir et se ravisa sur son discours. Ils poursuivirent leur petit déjeuner, enveloppés par les paroles de "Comes and Goes ( in waves)" qui empêchèrent un silence gênant de s'installer.

_This one's for the faithless_  
><em>The ones that are surprised<em>  
><em>They are only where they are now<em>  
><em>Regardless of their fight<em>

_This one's for believing_  
><em>If only for it's sake<em>  
><em>Come on friends get up now<em>  
><em>Love is to be made<em>

_And this part was for her_  
><em>This part was for her<em>  
><em>This part was for her<em>  
><em>Does she remember?<em>

Les deux amis semblaient à la fois absorbés dans leurs pensées et transportés par la musique, se jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs.

_It comes and goes in waves,_  
><em>I am only led to wonder why<em>  
><em>It comes and goes in waves<em>  
><em>I am only led to wonder why<em>  
><em>Why I try<em>

_This is for the ones who stand_  
><em>For the ones who try again<em>  
><em>For the ones who need a hand<em>  
><em>For the ones who think they can<em>

A peine le morceau terminé, Dov questionna Gail.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on écoute là au juste ?

- Greg Laswell. Tu aimes ?

- Ça me surprend, je n'imaginais pas que tu appréciais ce genre de musique.

- Et bien si ! J'aime particulièrement cet album en fait.

- Tu l'as choisi exprès pour ce matin ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'avais juste envie de l'écouter, mais en y repensant peut -être qu'inconsciemment...

- Est-ce-que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose Blondie ?

Elle vida sa tasse tout en le fixant du regard mais garda le silence.

- Parce que je trouve que ça nous correspond plutôt bien ! conclut-il.

- On peut dire ça ! admit-elle.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, compatissants, cherchant à sonder leurs pensées respectives. Dov y mit un terme rapidement craignant de céder, rattrapé par une âme chevaleresque.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, elle lui rendit son baiser un peu plus appuyé et serra son épaule. Il s'empêcha d'en faire autant.

- Merci pour cet agréable moment de répit. Je vais me doucher et je file à l'hôpital !

Gail acquiesça puis soupira, un long soupir de soulagement teinté d'une légère déception.

- Dov ! le rattrapa t-elle dans un dernier élan.

- Oui ?

- C'est nous !

- Quoi ?

- Les experts en chutes, qui se tiennent debout malgré tout et qui essayent encore et encore, qui savent qu'ils peuvent mais ont besoin d'un coup de main. Ça peut être plein de gens que l'on connaît mais c'est totalement nous !

Il lui adressa un signe de tête témoignant de son accord puis gagna la salle de bain un peu bouleversé. Un quart d'heure après, il était sur le seuil de la porte.

- Gail, j'y vais !

- OK ! répondit-elle en s'approchant de l'entrée, embrasse-la pour moi !

- Vraiment ? ironisa t-il, un pied dans le couloir.

- Ouais ! confirma t-elle. Je lui botterai les fesses en personne quand elle sera sortie ! dit-elle pour elle même quand Dov claqua la porte.

N.A: Je n'avais absolument pas prévu au départ d'intégrer des paroles de chanson mais depuis que j'ai découvert ce morceau en regardant une vidéo Peckstein, j'avoue que je l'ai souvent en tête, j'adore la mélodie et je me suis un peu penchée sur les paroles du coup et franchement, ça leur va vraiment bien ! Comme j'écris avec mon Mp3 sur les oreilles, l'intégration m'a parue presque une évidence !


	4. Une bombe dans la tête

Ce nouveau chapitre est plutôt Pricetein, on retrouve également Oliver.

Il peut contenir de minimes spoilers, considérant qu'il contient en quelque sorte une réécriture de certains événements de l'épisode 5x01.

**Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 4 : Une bombe dans la tête**

L'esprit de Dov manquait de clarté, tant d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, entre le secret de Chloe qui venait de lui éclater au visage ainsi que toutes les conséquences qui allaient en découler et maintenant cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec Gail qui lui mettait le doute. C'est avec un air nébuleux qu'il se présenta devant Chloe.

La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un tel sourire qu'il n'eut aucun effort à faire pour tenter de cacher ses tourments, le masque tomba instantanément. Dov eut le sentiment de voir des lucioles danser dans ses yeux, il répondit à son sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tout doucement, lui prit la main et s'assit dans le fauteuil à sa gauche.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? commença-t-il.

- Pas si mal, compte-tenu des événements. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

Dov se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressa la joue et finit par poser sa tête sur son cœur en fermant les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer sur les battements de ce dernier.

Amusée et attendrie, elle passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui se mit à soupirer d'aise.

- Ne t'avise jamais de me refaire une frayeur pareille. confia t-il.

- A moins de prendre un job de bibliothécaire, je ne peux pas te le promettre Dov.

Il esquissa un sourire. "Impossible, tu ne pourrais pas rester enfermée toute la journée. Ou alors, je t'imagines bien au volant d'un bibliobus, aller à la rencontre des gens dans les quartiers défavorisés."

- Ça me conviendrait plus, mais non merci, je veux rester flic malgré les risques.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

-Dov, je voulais te dire à propos de Wes...

- Chhhhh ! Je sais bien qu'il faut qu'on en parle mais plus tard Chloe ! Ne gâche pas tout, je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant, je veux juste profiter de ce moment de tendresse un peu particulier.

Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et se réjouit de l'effet qu'il venait de provoquer. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissa échapper un petit rire et releva la tête, son regard se fixa alors à droite de Chloe, légèrement derrière elle. Elle se tourna et se saisit du petit ours en soupirant puis le tendit à Dov.

- Débarrasse moi de ce truc ! lui ordonna t-elle en grimaçant, se frottant le crâne.

Il prit l'ours en peluche et la considéra d'un air interrogateur.

- Cadeau à la va vite de Wes. Pff, cochonnerie de nounours bon marché fabriqué en Chine, par un enfant si ça se trouve en plus ! A croire qu'il ne me connaît pas. Non, correction, il ne me connaît pas, il ne m'a jamais réellement connue ni même essayé de le faire d'ailleurs.

Dov réalisa alors qu'il était venu les mains vides.

- Oh, je suis navré, je n'ai pas pensé à...

- Non, non, non, ne t'excuses pas, tu es là et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je t'assure. Elle l'embrassa et resta accrochée à son cou pour lui murmurer, " J'ai juste besoin d'être euh ... soutenue... par l'homme que j'aime...mmh qui comprend et mmh... respecte mes choix ! J'ai averti le médecin que je...je t'autorisais à prendre des décisions si jamais..."

Il la serra doucement, respira le parfum de ses cheveux, caressa son dos, embrassa l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Tu seras bientôt hors de danger, la rassura t-il.

- Oui, ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas prévu pour ce matin ? lui demanda t-il en la gardant dans ses bras.

- Ils ont repoussé l'opération à cause de...à cause des anti-cogu... coagulants ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a pensé que... ça masserait tout seul ! Ce malade a voulu me laisser avec une... bonde à retarbement, euh une bombe, une bombe à rat... retard ...retardement dans le corps. Je sais que tu t'es démanché...non dém...démarré, euh démerdé...

- Démené ?

Oui, c'est ça, pour empêcher ça et je te ...merci.

Dov desserra son étreinte et la fixa, surpris.

- Tu es tellement émue que tu en bafouilles.

Le regard de Chloe était inhabituel.

- Mon drap !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton drap ? demanda t-il en posant la main dessus.

- Non ! mon drap boit dit elle en fixant son bras droit, je sens lou. Et j'ai un caillou sur... dans la carotte. Tov ! Ça va pas !

Une certaine angoisse se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

Dov avait déjà bondi et appelait une infirmière.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'une infirmière et d'un médecin, quelque chose ne va pas avec l'Officier Price.

Une infirmière arriva rapidement et s'approcha de Chloe.

- Que se passe t-il madame ?

Chloe la fixa bouche ouverte incapable d'articuler.

Dov s'inquiétait de plus en plus, " Elle a dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête puis elle s'est mise à parler bizarrement et... elle s'est plainte de son bras aussi, le droit."

Le médecin que Dov avait déjà rencontré venait d'arriver en renfort et observa rapidement Chloe " On l'emmène au scanner, tout de suite !" L'infirmière partit sur le champ chercher un chariot.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? s'affola Dov

- Je pense que le caillot a migré et qu'il bouche une artère cérébrale, votre amie semble présenter des signes d'AVC, il faut absolument vérifier et enlever ce caillot au plus vite. A chaque minute qui passe, ce sont deux millions de neurones perdus.

- Quoi, elle fait une attaque cérébrale ? demanda t-il atterré.

"Un accident vasculaire cérébral, oui. Officier pouvez vous tendre vos bras devant vous et me serrer les mains ?"

Chloe s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

L'expression sur le visage du médecin laissa penser à Dov qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- " Elle est droitière ?"

- " Oui !"

"Elle a moins de force dans le bras droit. Officier pouvez vous me dire votre nom ?"

Chloe tenta vainement d'articuler et parvint péniblement à émettre "Braz".

L'infirmière rentra en trombe et ils la transférèrent sans tarder dans la salle de scanner. Dov suivit le chariot effrayé. Sur le chemin, le médecin interpella une deuxième infirmière, " Patiente présentant une faiblesse musculaire du membre supérieur droit ainsi que des troubles phasiques, il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un AVC ischémique. Commencez à réunir une équipe d'intervention neuroradiologique, je suis sûre que l'on va devoir pratiquer une thrombectomie, et trouvez moi un neurochirurgien également au cas où..."

L'accès à la salle d'examen lui fut refusé. Dov eut le sentiment que ces dix minutes d'attente furent aussi interminables et angoissantes que le temps passé sur la trappe piégée du laboratoire clandestin avant que Sue ne vienne le délivrer.

Le médecin ressortit avec le cliché et lui confirma son diagnostic, " Cette toute petite tache blanche dans son hémisphère gauche indique qu'une partie de l'encéphale n'est plus irriguée correctement. Nous la transférons actuellement en salle de vascularisation pour la placer sous anesthésie locale. L'intervention consiste à introduire un cathéter par l'artère fémorale afin de progresser dans le système artériel pour atteindre le cerveau. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est délicat parce que nous devons passer par la carotide. Mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour ôter ce caillot et réduire le risque de séquelles neurologiques. Il est même fort probable étant donné la rapidité de l'intervention qu'elle n'en ait pas du tout."

Dov était toujours sous le choc, il signifia au médecin qu'il avait compris et lui demanda, " Ça va durer longtemps ?"

- Une heure maximum si tout se passe bien ! J'ai demandé à un neurochirgien de venir nous assister en cas de problème et le chirurgien qui est intervenu sur sa carotide sera présent également. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que cette nouvelle opération soit un succès, mais vous savez très bien que le risque zéro n'existe pas. Ne restez pas là à vous inquiéter, sortez plutôt vous aérer et revenez dans une heure, c'est préférable.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est impossible.

- Monsieur...?

- Epstein ! Officier Epstein.

- Bien Officier Epstein, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez assister à l'intervention et rester une heure derrière la porte à vous rongez les sangs ne me semble pas être la meilleure chose à faire. Essayez de vous trouver une occupation, je vous assure que c'est possible dans cet hôpital ou même en dehors.

Une fois de plus Dov se sentit exclu et douloureusement éloigné de sa petite amie, néanmoins il s'exécuta et se rendit à la boutique cadeaux plein d'espoir. Il en fit le tour assez longuement mais ressortit bredouille, jugeant que rien n'était représentatif de ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment pour Chloe. Il se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria pour acheter un café qu'il avait l'intention de boire dans le parc de l'hôpital. Ce n'est que dans la file d'attente, en constatant à travers les baies vitrées que la neige s'était remise à tomber, que l'idée d'en prendre deux et de changer son plan lui vint à l'esprit. Puis il passa à l'accueil et se mit en quête de la chambre d'Oliver.

Le jeune flic frappa à la porte de son ancien instructeur et entra en forçant un petit sourire.

- Hey Epstein, content de te voir mec !

- Ouais ! je suis heureux de te voir également.

Ils échangèrent une accolade.

- Frank m'a dit pour Chloe, c'est rassurant, j'espère que tu sors de sa chambre.

- Euh ...ouais ! Ouais bien sûr que je suis passé la voir avant toi.

- Et je ne t'en veux pas. Oliver remarqua alors le visage fermé de sa recrue favorite. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Dov ?

- Chloe vient de faire un AVC. Elle subit actuellement une nouvelle intervention pour enlever ce maudit caillot qui gêne l'irrigation de son cerveau.

- Oh merde ! s'exclama t-il. C'est grave ?

- Oui, mais le médecin a l'air plutôt confiant, j'ai l'impression que l'équipe médicale a bien le contrôle de la situation et elle a été prise en charge dès l'apparition des premiers symptômes, elle devrait s'en sortir rapidement et peut-être même sans séquelles.

Dov posa les cafés et s'assit.

- Elle est petite mais solide. dit Ollie en posant sa main sur son épaule, il sentit alors que Dov tremblait. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, " Hey, ça va aller."

- " C'est dingue comme cette fille a pu me déboussoler en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Je t'assure que ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme et en si peu de temps ." révéla t-il d'une voix lasse.

" J'imagine bien, ouais. Mais tu vois, c'est grâce à ce genre de petits coups de pieds en vache que nous file le destin qu'on apprécie encore plus les petits cadeaux que nous offre la vie."

Dov le considéra l'air dubitatif ce qui incita Oliver à arrêter là ses considérations philosophiques.

- C'est pour moi ça ? dit il en désignant l'un des gobelets que Dov avait déposés sur la table.

- Ah, euh... oui ! Tiens.

- C'est original comme cadeau. A moins que... Ollie renifla son verre, Ah non, même pas un peu de whisky.

Dov esquissa un léger sourire, " Non, mais ne te plains pas, au moins j'ai pensé à t'apporter un p'tit truc à toi. dit-il presque honteux.

- Tu n'as même pas offert de fleurs à ta délicieuse copine ? Elle mérite mieux que ça Dov, tu sais.

- Oui je le sais très bien. Et pas seulement un cadeau pour la réconforter d'être coincée dans un hôpital mais un cadeau qui montre à quel point je m'intéresse à elle confirma t-il pensif. Même si ... Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me louper.

- J'en suis sûr !

- Je n'aurai aucun mal à rivaliser avec un stupide nounours.

- Quoi, Ted était dans sa chambre ?

Dov le dévisagea, surpris. De quoi tu parles là, c'est qui ce Ted ?

- Ted ! Tu sais bien cet ours en peluche mais vivant, immature, grossier et incroyablement dragueur aussi, méfie-toi.

Le jeune flic observa son supérieur, médusé. C'est quoi ton traitement ? OxyContin ? Percocet ? Vicodin ?

Je ne plane pas Dov, mais a priori t'as pas vu le film, ça tombe à plat mon truc.

- Quoi, quel film ?

- Ted ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ?

- Désolé, je ne connais pas.

- Tu loupes pas grand chose, les filles m'ont tanné pour que je les accompagne au ciné quand il est sorti. Je voulais juste te faire rire un peu, histoire de te décoincer.

- J'ai clairement connu des jours nettement meilleurs, c'est sûr.

Oliver l'observa, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi cette histoire d'ours en peluche ? risqua t-il.

Dov soupira profondément.

- Tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle préférait câliner un vieil ours qu'elle trimbale depuis qu'elle est gamine plutôt que toi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et osa demander " Qu'est-ce-qui t'a le plus déçu dans le comportement de Zoe ?"

- Quel rapport entre Zoe et Chloe ? Il est évident qu'en presque vingt ans de mariage j'ai eu plus d'occasions d'être déçu que toi avec tes quelques semaines de relation.

- Pas sûr ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà caché un truc énorme ?

- Euh... sûrement ouais. Tiens par exemple, j'ai été particulièrement contrarié de constater à quel point Izzie allait mal après mon départ forcé de la maison et que Zoe ne m'en ait rien dit avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sérieusement en danger.

- Vous étiez déjà séparés à ce moment-là. Ça n'en n'est pas moins valable, mais les conditions sont un peu différentes.

- Dov, qu'a t-elle fait de si monstrueux ?

- Elle a juste oublié de m'informer qu'elle était mariée.

- Aouch ! Elle est vraiment tête en l'air. C'est son mari le gros nounours ?

- Non, c'est lui. dit-il en sortant la peluche de l'intérieur de son manteau, " Cadeau de Wes...le mari ".

Oliver s'en saisit, " Mmh, je peux demander à Celery de lui jeter un sort si tu veux."

-" Pfff !" fit Dov en secouant la tête.

- Non, sérieux, ça fonctionne, j'te jure ! Ou alors,... attends ! C'est pas les aiguilles qui manquent ici, tu pourrais en faire une poupée vaudou, qu'est-ce-que t'en dis ?

Dov en avait les yeux grand écarquillés.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ce Ford quand il t'a frappé.

- T'as pas tort mais je vais bien, vraiment. Je disais juste ça pour que tu aies l'occasion de te défouler, tu vois...extérioriser un peu.

- Merci, mais ça va aller. D'après les paroles de Chloe, je ne crois pas être en rivalité avec Wes, elle ne veut plus le voir. Malgré tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a quitté sans divorcer. C'est bizarre quand-même.

- Crois moi, c'est pas si simple de divorcer même quand tu en as envie.

- Ok, mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait dû me le dire à partir du moment où c'est devenu sérieux entre nous ? J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on veuille s'investir véritablement dans une relation sans être totalement honnête. Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises maintenant, je me sens à la fois aimé et déconsidéré. Plus j'y pense, plus je m'dis que je lui ai servi de test et c'est très désagréable comme sentiment. Et en même temps, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi Roméo qu'en ce moment, à tel point que j'ai cru avoir besoin d'un défibrilateur quand le médecin m'a dit qu'elle faisait un accident cérébral. Je suis vraiment largué.

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra éclaircir tout ce mystère.

Dov regarda sa montre, trois quarts d'heure s'étaient déjà écoulés.

- Je veux pouvoir lui pardonner, je sais que je finirai par le faire, c'est juste un peu dur à avaler, surtout quand elle m'assure être incapable de mentir.

- C'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Va savoir, tu es peut-être tellement exceptionnel que tu lui as totalement fait oublier ce type.

- Mouais, je vais bientôt le savoir. dit-il en se levant.

- Tu repasses après pour me tenir au jus ?

- Ça marche !

Il essaya de ne pas courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Chloe et fit même un petit détour par le service de pédiatrie pour y abandonner la peluche. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, la jeune femme n'était pas encore revenue mais son attente fut de courte durée. Le médecin vint l'informer que Chloe était sortie du Radiobloc et transférée aux soins intensifs de neurologie.

- Elle va devoir y rester au moins deux jours afin que nous assurions la meilleure surveillance possible. Nous avons réussi à enlever la totalité du caillot et il n'y a pas eu de complications mais nous devons encore évaluer le risque de séquelles.

- Elle va en avoir ?

- C'est peu probable, je pencherai plutôt pour une récupération spontanée aussi bien au niveau de sa motricité, de son langage que de sa mémoire. Mais nous ne le saurons vraiment qu'au terme des prochaines quarante-huit heures.

- Je peux la voir maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais pas longtemps, nous l'avons sédatée en plus de l'anesthésie locale, son esprit est encore un peu confus.

Le médecin l'accompagna puis les laissa seuls quelques minutes.

Chloe semblait assoupie quand Dov s'approcha d'elle. Il observa ses traits détendus quelques secondes avant d'effleurer ses boucles du bout des doigts et achever sa caresse sur sa joue à peine rosée. A son contact elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement.

- Tu es toujours là ? J'ai l'impression de m'être endormie. Quelle heure est-il ?

Dov jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, " Onze heures et quart." répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Seulement ! J'aurais dit plus. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Vaguement. Elle détourna son regard du visage de Dov pour observer sa chambre. Je ne suis plus au même endroit et... et je parle !

- Effectivement, tu parles et je n'en ai jamais été aussi heureux, admit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Et oui ta chambre est différente, tu as été admise aux soins intensifs de neurologie.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Chloe eut le sentiment d'avoir à faire un effort important pour se remémorer les événements de la matinée.

- Je te parlais... je voulais que tu me ... que tu prennes le cadeau de... de Wes pour le jeter et... on a parlé de mon opération. J'avais du mal à parler, je me suis sentie...bizarre,... un médecin est venu, j'ai passé un scanner et ...après c'est confus ! Il y avait plusieurs médecins je crois mais j'étais comme...comme dans du coton. Chloe marqua une pause, "Je crois que je cherche encore mes mots."

- Ça va passer mais il faut surveiller ça de près.

- Qu'est-ce-qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu as fait un accident vasculaire cérébral. A cause du caillot qui s'est déplacé, mais tu ne l'as plus à présent. C'est fini.

- Wahow !Tu as eu peur ?

- Oui ! Très peur et j'espère ne pas avoir à m'habituer à ce genre d'émotion.

- Tu m'aimes un peu alors ! affirma t-elle toute heureuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse.

- Oui ? demanda t-elle en attente d'une confirmation.

Dov la contempla, silencieux.

- Tu m'en veux pour Wes. conclut-elle

- Je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir épousé mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai été déçu de la façon dont je l'ai appris et surtout de savoir que tu étais toujours mariée.

Un air embarrassé balaya alors la mine réjouie de la jeune femme.

Le médecin fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Comment vous sentez vous Chloe ?

- Euh ...mieux et... soulagée !

- Bien, votre ami vous a expliqué la situation j'imagine.

- Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, intervint Dov.

- OK ! Nous allons vous garder en observation pour les deux prochains jours. Un neuropsychologue et moi même allons vous faire passer quelques tests afin de déceler d'éventuelles séquelles et décideront de la nécessité de mettre en place une rééducation ou non. Une infirmière passera vous voir toutes les demi-heures, simplement pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Nous réaliserons un nouveau scanner demain, et un autre vingt-quatre heures après pour surveiller l'état de votre revascularisation. Nous allons devoir limiter les visites pour ne pas trop vous fatiguer mais vous pouvez lire un peu ou écouter de la musique, c'est même conseillé. Un bip interrompit son discours, " Je repasserai plus tard." dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques affaires alors. Dov tu veux bien... ?

Son ami hocha la tête, " Bien sûr !"

- Où est mon sac à main ?

- Il est toujours au poste j'imagine.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- Des vêtements confortables, un... truc de toilette...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je ne retrouve pas le mot, tu sais un... ensemble quoi !

- Tu veux dire, savon, shampooing, brosse à dents etc...

- Voilà!

- Un nécessaire de toilette donc.

- Ouais, t'as compris...euh...ma crème aussi et... bah ma pilule. Merde, j'ai loupé un jour du coup.

- Tu peux peut-être en prendre deux aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment conseillé.

- Y'a un risque ?

- De quel genre ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bah, on est quand même pas du genre a... ab...

- Abstinent ?

- C'est ça !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice mais troublé.

- Manquerait plus que ça. déclama t-il.

- Ça serait vraiment pas d'bol quand-même.

- Tu connais la loi des séries.

- Bon on en n'est pas là ! coupa t-elle. Tu peux aussi prendre le livre sur ma table de chevet et mon MP3 ?

- OK ! Il ne me manque plus que le code.

- Tu le connais déjà.

- Pas celui de l'immeuble, celui de ton casier, au poste. J'ai besoin de tes clés.

- Ah, celui-là ! Euh, c'est une date.

- Original. Ta date de naissance, 2503 ?

- Non.

- La mienne alors 1208 ?

- Non plus.

- Celle de Wes ? suggéra t-il un peu dépité.

- Non ! répondit-elle vexée. " Attends ça me revient, c'est celle de notre rencontre ! annonça t-elle toute contente.

Dov se mit à rougir légèrement, "C'était en septembre..."

- "0709" déclama t-elle désappointée.

- C'était pour tester ta mémoire. essaya t-il maladroitement de se rattraper.

- C'est bon Dov, le neuromachintruc s'en chargera.

- Et mieux que moi, c'est sûr. Bon je file chercher tout ça et je repasse dans l'après midi, ça te va ?

- Ça ira, merci.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit avec plus de passion.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec toi Dov.

Il hésita mais répondit, "Je crois bien que je ressens la même chose Chloe." avant de quitter sa chambre.

Elle le regarda franchir la porte, un sourire aux lèvres mais néanmoins contrariée.


	5. Que serais-je sans toi ?

Nouveau chapitre, Dov retrouve deux amis chers à savoir Oliver et Andy, la fin rassemble à nouveau Dov et Gail.

**Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 5 : Que serais-je sans toi ?**

Dov retourna voir Oliver comme promis pour le tenir informé.

- Alors comment va notre Juliette ?

La référence le fit sourire.

- Plutôt en forme ! L'opération s'est bien passée, elle va rester encore deux jours puis elle pourra très certainement sortir. Les séquelles si il y en a, ne devraient pas être importantes.

- J'en étais sûr ! Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau prendre soin d'elle ?

- Je suppose. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. murmura t-il.

- J'imagine que c'est éprouvant comme situation Dov mais je suis persuadé que si tu t'accordes un p'tit temps de réflexion et de discussion avec tes proches, tu vas rapidement savoir la meilleure attitude à adopter. Et à elle aussi, laisse lui le temps de t'expliquer sans la brusquer. Elle en vaut vraiment la peine non ?

- Oh que oui !

- Tu sais, la première chose que j'ai décelée chez toi...

- C'est que j'étais taillable et corvéable à merci.

- Oui aussi, mais ça c'est valable pour tous les bleus. Non, toi tu as une faculté hors du commun à te sortir des situations les plus délicates, t'es malin et intelligent.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide à me remettre de ma déception.

- Mais tu vas savoir quoi faire, et tu le feras bien.

Une expression de doute pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune flic.

- Pourquoi n'irais tu pas au Penny ce soir, avec Andy ? Tu l'a manquée de peu, elle est passée me rendre visite cinq minutes après ton départ. Oh Sam est sorti d'affaire au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant ?

A l'évocation du nom d'Andy, Dov repensa à Nick et à ses larmes et il se doutait bien qu'il ne les avait pas versées pour Sam même si il avait toutes les raisons d'être concerné. Il pressentit que ça n'allait pas être simple pour eux non plus et même s'il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie d'Andy la perspective d'une nouvelle soirée déballage de sentiments amoureux ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ses propres états d'âme, il ne voyait pas quel réconfort il pourrait apporter à la belle brune.

- Non, je ne savais pas. C'est un réel soulagement de vous savoir tous hors de danger maintenant.

- La quinzième est une unité de choc ! Et euh ...Andy voulait savoir pour Chloe, tu la trouveras à la chambre 207. Allez donc boire un coup à notre santé, ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien à tous les deux.

- OK ! J'y passe rapidement ensuite je vais chercher les affaires de Chloe. Je te revois bientôt alors.

- Je serai très prochainement à nouveau sur ton dos, tu peux compter sur moi.

Dov prit congé et s'orienta vers la chambre de Sam.

Il entendit Andy rire derrière la porte, frappa et entra timidement.

Ah Dov ! s'exclamèrent t-ils en chœur.

- Quel accueil ! se réjouit-il. Il embrassa Andy qui venait de reposer le plateau repas et serra la main de Sam. " Ça fait du bien de te revoir."

Ils prirent cinq minutes pour échanger les dernières informations sur l'état de santé de chacun des blessés.

Andy se remit à jouer avec la gelée aux fruits rouges qui devait servir de dessert à Sam, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais un rien l'amuse. confia Sam en regardant Dov l'air éberlué. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je dois m'empêcher de rire pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de ma blessure et c'est pas évident avec un énergumène pareil.

Dov adressa un clin d' œil à Sam et proposa à Andy," Et si on laissait Sam un peu tranquille en tête à tête avec son plateau et qu'on sortait déjeuner tous les deux ?"

- Bonne idée je meurs de faim et je ne partagerais son repas pour rien au monde. accepta t-elle en faisant la grimace devant sa purée de carottes tout juste tiède. Je reviens dans à-peu-près une heure. lança t-elle à Sam en l'embrassant sur le front.

- OK ! Prends tout ton temps ! répondit-il.

A peine sortie de la chambre Andy avait retrouvé son sérieux. Dov le remarqua et ne tarda pas à lui faire la réflexion. " Beau numéro d'Actors Studio !"

Elle baissa la tête, presque honteuse." Je sais, c'est nul mais je voulais simplement qu'il ne sache pas à quel point j'étais tourmentée, j'ai un peu forcé le trait."

- Un peu ? On peut être être heureux et soulagé sans être autant exalté.

- Sûrement mais c'est la suite logique de ce qui s'est passé dans l'ambulance en quelque sorte , je ...déborde.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu étais dans cet état dans l'ambulance.

- Bah non bien sûr, c'était dans un tout autre registre mais je me suis carrément emballée.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour aller s'attabler dans une pizzeria voisine. Il fallut peu de temps aux deux amis pour dévoiler leur situation sentimentale respective.

Andy n'en revenait pas, " Wahow ! Elle est mariée !"

-Yep, mon alter ego dont je suis complètement raide dingue est mariée avec un autre. Et toi tu as dit à ton ex que tu l'aimais alors que tu nages en plein bonheur avec Nick. Qu'est-ce-qui tourne pas rond chez nous ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais finir par croire que j'ai un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Mais attends, t'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne lui a rien caché toi !

Le serveur apporta les pizzas. Dov ne répondit pas immédiatement et se mordit la lèvre. Ils attaquèrent leur plat tout en discutant.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment lui parler, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots exacts pour lui dire ce que je ressens, c'est bizarre mais c'est un peu comme si son AVC m'avait également atteint.

Andy lui adressa un regard empli de compassion.

- Et... je viens de t'avouer que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, je l'ai aussi dit à Oliver...et à Gail, alors pourquoi est-ce-que je n'arrive pas à le lui dire à elle ? Il poussa un profond soupir. T'as fait des études de psycho pendant l'académie, non ?

- Euh, ouais... mais je n'ai pas envie de faire de psychologie de comptoir ni d'interprétation sauvage Dov !

- Même pas une petite piste ?

- Non, ça concerne votre histoire à tous les deux, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas me mêler de ça ! Elle marqua une pause. Par contre, pour avoir fait équipe avec elle dernièrement je peux te dire qu'elle ne parle que de toi, ne jure que par toi, ne vois qu'à travers tes yeux et ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Juste au cas où tu aurais peur qu'elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi.

Dov lui sourit, " Merci."

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! dit-elle en répondant à son sourire. Elle hésita puis l'interrogea. Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

Dov considéra la question quelques secondes.

- Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé personnellement, enfin je ne crois pas mais... oui, oui je pense que c'est possible. Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche c'est d'arriver à être honnête avec les deux.

Andy leva les sourcils, "Nick est incroyable, vraiment, je me sens bien, heureuse avec lui et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire souffrir. Mais Sam...c'est Sam, et dans l'ambulance, toute notre histoire m'est revenue, je me suis prise un boomerang en pleine tête. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'à ce moment et j'ai réalisé que, malgré mes efforts... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer."

Dov hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait bien la situation.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? questionna t-il.

- Mmh je resterais bien cachée sous mon lit mais...euh, je vois Nick, souffla t-elle.

- Déjà, chuchota t-il comme pour lui-même mais Andy l'entendit.

- Je vais essayer de faire ça le plus rapidement et loyalement possible oui. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'hésite entre ruminer tout seul dans mon coin et accompagner Gail à un mariage emmerdant.

- Ouh, t'en as de la chance ! Quelqu'un de sa famille ?

- Tu lui connais des amis à part nous ?

- Euh... bah non en fait ! Et je regrette de ne plus faire partie du "nous" d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, ça m'ennuie.

- Non, je voulais dire "vraiment" vous n'êtes plus amies ?

- Bah oui, et rétrospectivement je comprends, si elle était venue m'annoncer qu'elle avait couché avec Sam puis demandé ma bénédiction pour pouvoir continuer, je l'aurais très mal pris, c'est certain.

- Ah effectivement, je t'ai connue plus fine que ça.

- J'ai essayé de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre, je n'y arrivais pas, ça l'a agacée, elle m'a poussée à cracher le morceau et finalement c'est sorti comme ça, très maladroitement.

- C'était mal venu.

- Ouais, c'était très brutal ! Et elle me manque maintenant. Cela dit, on est mauvaise langue, je crois qu'elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie, tu sais ce médecin légiste.

- Ouais, Holly ! Une très bonne amie même.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, elles passent pas mal de temps ensemble.

- T'en sais des choses ! Tant mieux, comme quoi elle n'est pas si asociale que ça.

- Non ! A bien y penser, elle n'est pas vraiment asociale tu sais. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle est toujours sur la défensive, ou même... non en fait elle attaque avant d'être blessée. Mais quand tu répliques et que tu insistes, quand tu veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace, tu ne le regrettes pas. J'ai découvert une personne vraiment adorable.

- Tu l'aimes bien hein ? Tu sais que je me suis posée des questions sur vous deux à une certaine époque. lui révela t-elle avec un petit regard légèrement inquisiteur.

Dov baissa les yeux, " J'aime sa compagnie et j'apprécie le fait qu'elle soit exigeante et n'offre pas sa confiance et son amitié à tout le monde. Il y a une grande sensibilité enfouie sous son cynisme à vrai dire."

- Je crois surtout qu'il s'agit d'une réelle fragilité et d'une sacrée blessure narcissique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Faut pas avoir fait psycho pour savoir que notre personnalité dépend de l'éducation, mais aussi de l'attention, des encouragements et de la bienveillance dont nous témoignent nos parents.

- Tu connais ses parents ?

- Je sais d'eux ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous en dire, ce qui n'était pas très glorieux... et un peu plus.

- Du genre ?

Andy souffla et parut gênée " Tu gardes ça pour toi OK !"

Dov acquiesça, Andy mit quelques secondes avant de livrer ses révélations.

- Tu sais que ma mère est partie quand j'étais gamine, j'avais 12 ans exactement; mon père avait déjà ce penchant pour la bouteille mais les choses ont empiré inévitablement. A partir de ce moment j'ai su que la maison ne tournerait convenablement que si je m'en occupais aussi. Il n'était pas souvent là et quand il l'était... benh il n'était régulièrement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. A cette période j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec ma grand-mère et les voisins quand je n'étais pas livrée à moi-même, se souvint-elle. J'ai donc rapidement pris l'habitude de cuisiner, faire le ménage et la lessive pour éviter ces corvées à mon père et faire en sorte que quand il rentrait et qu'il allait bien on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble. C'était assez rare et ça se limitait à regarder la télé ou à assister à un match de basket ou de hockey dans le meilleur des cas mais assurément j'appréciais ces occasions.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, dit-il sur un ton compatissant. Excuse-moi mais...quel rapport avec Gail ?

- Attends j'y viens ! Fatalement mon père n'était pas là pour ces moments importants dans la vie d'une jeune fille... j'ai même acheté mon premier soutien-gorge toute seule. elle se mit à sourire nerveusement à l'idée de ce souvenir.

- Euh Andy, t'es pas obligée de me raconter des trucs aussi privés.

- Pardon ! Ça te gêne ?

- Non, mais... c'est intime quand-même.

- C'est juste un soutif ! Bon bref, un soir, j'avais 15 ans, il m'a téléphoné du poste pour me dire qu'il rentrait tôt et m'a demandé de choisir un film à aller voir ensemble au ciné. J'ai choisi " Charlie et ses drôles de dames" dit-elle en secouant la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le film valait ce qu'il valait mais on a passé un bon moment. Quelques jours après, il est rentré assez tard mais au lieu de s'écrouler dans le canapé comme à son habitude, il est venu me voir dans ma chambre pour me demander comment s'était passée ma journée, et pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, il était relativement sobre et particulièrement prévenant, à me questionner sur les cours, mes copines, mon club de basket. On a continué nos soirées match et il a rajouté le bowling et les restaurants. Je me souviens spécialement de cette soirée où j'ai voulu dîner au restaurant chinois, j'avais choisi une robe noire et quand je suis sortie de ma chambre il m'a regardée avec un air que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il était à la fois surpris et fier. C'est la première fois qu'il m'a dit " Tu es belle ma fille et je t'aime !" La voix d'Andy s'était mise à trembler et ses yeux étaient humides. Elle continua " Je t'aime plus qu'aucun garçon ne pourra jamais t'aimer, je sais bien que ce jour arrivera plus vite que je ne l'imagine mais quand ça se produira, j'aurai vraiment de quoi être fier et je pourrai affirmer à celui que tu auras choisi que je lui confie une superbe femme, forte et méritante et qu'il aura intérêt à prendre soin de toi et à t'aimer comme je t'aime."

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Dov aussi ému qu'elle posa la main sur la sienne, elle la recouvrit aussitôt de sa deuxième main et fit une pause dans son récit avant de reprendre. Il se demandait toujours où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce n'est qu'environ un mois après que je me suis demandée ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement de comportement chez mon père, alors je lui ai posé la question et il m'a révélé... que la fille d'un de ses collègues avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis une vague de tristesse envahit le visage de Dov.

Andy ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, elle poursuivit "Le père de Gail lui a confié qu'avec son épouse ils étaient tellement préoccupés par leur carrière professionnelle qu'ils n'étaient pas assez vigilants avec leurs enfants. Gail a réagi comme beaucoup d'ados mal dans leur peau et en manque d'affection, elle a voulu attirer l'attention sur elle en ingurgitant des médicaments avec de l'alcool, c'était un appel au secours, pas une réelle envie d'en finir, heureusement parce que c'est pas les armes qui manquent chez les Peck." Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son explication qu'elle prit conscience que Dov n'allait pas bien.

- Dov ! Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- Rien...c'est que euh... je suis sous le choc... et aussi...mon frère s'est réellement suicidé, lui.

- Oh merde ! Je suis navrée Dov, si j'avais su... je n'aurais jamais...

- Je sais Andy, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé depuis un bout de temps.

- Quelqu'un sait ?

- Chris bien sûr...et Gail. ajouta t-il légèrement désabusé.

Dov accusait le coup tandis qu'Andy essayait de nettoyer ses yeux sans étaler plus de mascara.

Ils terminèrent leur repas rapidement et réglèrent l'addition.

- Je dois y aller maintenant j'ai quelques bricoles à récupérer pour Chloe. dit-il en se levant.

- Oui bien sûr, je passerai lui dire bonjour avant de retourner voir Sam. Bon courage et à tout hasard bonne soirée, lui souhaita t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ouais, à toi aussi.répondit-il avec une petite moue moqueuse.

Il était à peine treize heures quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, Dov prit le chemin du commissariat pour chercher le sac de Chloe puis fila à son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il passa d'abord par la salle de bain, prit le nécessaire et se força à réprimer une certaine angoisse quand il posa la main sur la plaquette de contraceptifs. Il continua sa récolte dans la chambre, fouilla dans sa commode et découvrit l'écrin qui renfermait son alliance enfoui sous une pile de T-shirts, dépité il le remit en place et s'empara des vêtements demandés. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les draps défaits, il eut alors la sensation qu'on lui plantait une énorme aiguille dans le cœur. Il se souvint douloureusement qu'ils avaient quitté ce lit ensemble à contrecœur la veille, il imagina sentir encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il détourna les yeux et emporta le roman, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour attraper le MP3 qui n'y était pas et quitta rapidement la chambre à sa recherche.

Sa quête le conduisit dans le salon où une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait, la vue du canapé, du tapis et de la table basse lui fit admettre que Chloe avait raison, ils n'étaient pas du genre abstinent, à bien y réfléchir toutes les pièces de l'appartement avaient été témoin de leurs ébats amoureux. Instinctivement il s'approcha de la bibliothèque derrière le canapé, enfin il trouva un meuble qui n'avait pas eu à subir leur assaut, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir de sa présence. Le jeune homme s'attarda légèrement sur l'un des rayonnages pour y découvrir les œuvres de Verlaine, Rimbaud, Lamartine, Aragon et Hugo en français qui côtoyaient d'autres poètes de langue anglaise. Il dénicha également un recueil de poèmes de tous pays en version originale et traduits en anglais dont il lu quelques vers. Il savait que Chloe parlait portugais et d'autres langues mais ignorait qu'elle connaissait le français et encore plus qu'elle s'intéressait à la poésie. Il emprunta le recueil et fureta sur les autres étagères, avec une relative surprise il constata que Chloe possédait une belle collection d'ouvrages anciens. Sa passion pour les antiquités ne se limitait pas aux meubles et aux bibelots, elle aimait réellement les objets avec une âme. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur un appareil noir et brillant, le lecteur était là juste à l'étage inférieur à côté d'une photo d'eux encadrée, prise lors du mariage de Franck et Noëlle.

L'environnement devenant difficilement supportable pour le jeune homme, il s'en saisit et quitta les lieux sans musarder. Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchit à la soirée à venir. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à rester auprès de Chloe et il se doutait que ses parents voudront être à son chevet également. Il songea donc au plan B.

Après une brève halte sur Davenport Road, il regagna son appartement et fut intercepté sur le chemin de sa chambre par une Gail visiblement impatiente et nerveuse.

- J'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une demi-heure Dov, et encore un tas de chose à faire pour être présentable, le stress commence sérieusement à me ronger, s'il te plait pourrais-tu au moins me soulager un peu en m'annonçant ta décision !

- Tu es très bien comme tu es Gail, je suis persuadé que tu seras dans le top cinq des plus belles femmes de la cérémonie, et puis si c'est pour rester dans un coin avec ta bouteille de champagne de toute façon, y'a pas de quoi te mettre la rate au court-bouillon.

Elle le fixa bouche-bée, " Je suis demoiselle d'honneur ! Je pense que je ne pourrais même pas m'accorder ce petit plaisir. Alors ? "

-" Ecoute, j'ai encore des trucs à arranger pour Chloe, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de..."

Elle le coupa," Oh, pardon , je suis tellement obnubilée par ce mariage que j'ai oublié de te demander de ses nouvelles !"

Il lui décrivit la situation rapidement puis repensa à sa conversation avec Andy. Involontairement les yeux de Gail devenaient suppliants. Dov néanmoins désira la faire mariner un peu.

- C'est loin ?" demanda t-il.

Une lueur d'espoir germa dans l'esprit de la jolie blonde.

- Non, c'est au Trump International Hotel and Tower sur Bay Street, à moins de trois kilomètres du Memorial, en cas de problème pour Chloe tu y serais en dix minutes rajouta t-elle.

- Wahow, classieux et accessoirement pratique !

- Très classieux. C'est vraiment haut de gamme, je te l'ai dit.

- Pourtant je crois que je me sentirais très mal à l'aise entouré de tant de luxe.

- Pas autant que moi, mais pas à cause du luxe en fait !

- Ecoute, je sais que tu appréhendes les questions embarrassantes sur ton célibat, mais tu as de la répartie, tu as même déjà certainement anticipé tes réponses alors...Tiens je vais jouer le rôle d'une de tes tantes pour voir, il prit une voix de femme " Bah alors, on n'a pas de petit copain ?"

Gail resta muette, sidérée.

- Allez ! l'encouragea t-il

- Non, depuis que mon ex m'a refilé un herpès génital ça ne me facilite pas la tâche ! lâcha t-elle.

- Arf, c'est un peu hard quand même. Attends, je vais essayer avec ta grand-mère, il afficha un regard charitable " Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bien finir par en trouver un."

- Oh mais j'espère même en trouver trois, je suis contre la monogamie !"

- Ok, tu peux tout aussi bien lui confesser que tu es lesbienne, ça aura le même effet ! capitula t-il.

- Ma grand-mère paternelle, je n'ai plus qu'elle, est une vieille peau homophobe, raciste et même un peu antisémite je crois, j'ai jamais pu la sentir.

- Quelle smala délicieuse !

- Et encore, ma mère, ma tante et ma grand-mère, c'est rien à côté de ma cousine.

- T'aurais jamais pu faire de pub ou de commerce toi, tu me vends ce mariage d'une de ces façon, je te jures...je préférerais me tirer une balle dans le pied ! C'est une Peck ta cousine ?

- Non, une Landry, côté maternel et québécoise à cinquante pour cent.

- C'est pour ça que tu parles un peu français ?

- Eh oui, c'est le versant sympa de cette branche de la famille.

L'évocation du français fit resurgir chez Dov la pensée qu'il avait encore quelque chose à préparer pour Chloe tandis que chez Gail, l'association d'idées lui rappela le champagne.

- Et maintenant que j'y pense je vais regretter de ne pas pouvoir boire plus de champagne que ça. Telle que je connais Felicity, elle aura voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux, du vrai champagne, du français...de Reims !

- J'en piquerai une bouteille rien que pour nous qu'on se boira en douce.

Son visage s'éclaira, "C'est oui alors !"

- Ah bah, euh...c'est-à dire que j'ai encore un truc à faire avant de retourner voir Chloe et euh, tu ne m'as pas encore dit à quoi je devais m'attendre avec ta cousine, je crains vraiment le pire.

- Tu ne lui diras pas un mot de toute façon, en dehors des félicitations d'usage pendant le vin d'honneur, et puis elle sera bien trop occupée avec toute sa petite cour.

- J'aimerais quand-même connaître l'objet de votre... je ne sais pas trop, discorde ?

- OK je t'expliquerai après mon rendez-vous mais... alors ?

- Oui c'est d'accord, je t'accompagne. finit-il par accepter.

Elle le serra si fort tout en sautillant sur place qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et finit par se décramponner de lui, le minois enchanté.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille Dov, mais j'ai toujours su choisir mes amis.

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Allez file, je fais ce que j'ai à faire pendant ce temps, et j'apporterai les affaires de Chloe sur le chemin de l'hôtel.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à leurs préparatifs chacun de leur côté avec une certaine satisfaction.


	6. Garde tes émotions

Un nouveau chapitre 100% Peckstein. Je trouve ce chapitre assez proche des deuxième et troisième, dans le sens où il est entièrement dans l'échange entre Dov et Gail, comme j'aimerais qu'on le voie plus souvent à l'écran.

**Disclaime**r : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je n'en tire aucun bénéfice financier, j'ai juste l'énorme plaisir de faire vivre une histoire à mes personnages préférés.

**Chapitre 6: Garde tes émotions pour ce qui en vaut la peine**

Gail fut de retour à quinze heures trente, coiffée d'un chignon piqué de quelques plumes bleues et blanches, elle fonça directement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller puis posa la touche finale dans la salle de bain avec un maquillage sophistiqué sans être clinquant. Elle sublimait son regard avec application grâce à son eye-liner quand elle perçut un discret soupir lascif. Un coup d'œil rapide dans le coin du miroir lui révéla la présence de Dov dans l'encadrement de la porte. Déconcertée de se sentir ainsi épiée dans son intimité, elle lui fit face, tempétueuse.

- Tu joues les voyeurs maintenant ?

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent. " Je n'en avais pas l'intention, c'est juste qu' en passant dans le couloir je t'ai aperçue et que je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation..."

- Mais t'es un grand malade toi !

Dov tenta de s'expliquer, " J'aime regarder les femmes se maquiller, c'est pas un crime quand-même ! Je le fais souvent avec Chloe et ça ne la dérange pas."

Gail le considéra de plus en plus consternée.

- Je suis admirateur des manières gracieuses, fines et précises dont sont capables les femmes et ça me laisse toujours ébahi de voir à quel point vous parvenez à vous embellir.

- Décidément, t'es pas un mec ordinaire, soupira t-elle inconsciemment touchée et radoucie par l'aveu d'une telle sensibilité.

Elle quitta la pièce une main derrière le dos semblant retenir sa robe, une expression de contrariété sur le visage.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dov la regarda de pied en cap et il fût surpris de la voir ainsi vêtue. Il la suivit jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre et hésita à exprimer son sentiment. Gail portait une robe bleue céleste en mousseline de soie, très longue et drapée avec un bustier orné d'une fleur sur la poitrine.

- C'est le costume que tu portais au mariage de Frank et Noëlle, remarqua t-elle. Tu es très élégant et il est plutôt bien assorti à ma tenue.

- Ta coiffure et ton maquillage sont très réussis. la complimenta t-il à son tour, mais tu as l'air d'avoir un problème avec ta robe.

- Je n'arrive pas à remonter la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Je peux essayer. Dov réussit à faire progresser la fermeture de quelques centimètres mais il en manquait encore pas loin de cinq. Il ne voulut pas trop insister de peur de la casser. "Excuse-moi mais j'ai plutôt l'habitude de les descendre en fait, et d'une seule main en plus !"

Gail tourna le visage vers l'effronté, ferma à moitié les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de désolation.

- Tu l'as essayée avant de l'acheter, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop juste. insista t-il maladroitement.

Gail s'irrita. "Felicity me l'a trouvée il y a six mois, elle m'allait très bien." fulmina t-elle.

- Peut-être que si tu basculais un peu tes épaules vers l'arrière en essayant de les rentrer un peu…

La blonde s'exécuta et son ami parvint à fermer le bustier. Gail laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mêlé d'un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Dov, reconnaissante.

- Wow ! Il déglutit bruyamment.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le bustier était si serré que l'on avait l'impression qu'elle portait une robe à corset du dix-huitième siècle.

- J'ai bien peur que les regards ne soient fixés sur toi plutôt que sur la mariée ! T'arrives à respirer quand même ?

Gail s'observa dans le miroir intriguée.

- J'ai l'air de porter une toge romaine….pour les soirs d'orgie. admit-elle dépitée.

- Sérieusement, tu peux pas sortir comme ça, on voit la moitié de ta poitrine, c'est indécent.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! C'est que ça doit vraiment l'être alors.

Dov hocha la tête affirmativement, "Comment se fait-il que ce soit serré à ce point ?"

- J'ai mangé pas mal de sucre ces derniers temps. reconnut-elle.

Dov la dévisagea d'un air sceptique. " Parce que toi quand tu manges du sucre, tu stockes tout à ce niveau-là !" se moqua t-il en plaçant ses mains en obus devant son torse.

- Bah oui, j'ai de la chance ! se défendit-elle.

- Franchement Gail, je ne connais qu'une explication à un tel changement de morphologie.

- Arrête, tu n'y connais rien aux bouleversements hormonaux féminins. Et je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne suis pas enceinte. affirma t-elle. Je vais cacher tout ça avec l'étole, ça ira.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, ce ne sont pas tes fringales de sucreries qui t'ont fait prendre au moins une taille de bonnet.

- OK, c'est hormonal. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de prendre la pilule donc j'ai arrêté et voilà. T'es content ?

Dov se sentit un peu ridicule suite à cet échange plutôt indiscret.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre une deuxième tenue plus confortable pour la soirée. conseilla t-il.

- T'as raison, cette robe est hideuse en plus. râla t-elle.

Dov lui adressa une petite moue d'approbation. " D'habitude t'as l'air d'un glaçon, mais là... tu ressembles à un iceberg."

Les lèvres de Gail se pincèrent en un rictus.

- Ce costume te va vraiment bien, je ne te demanderai pas d'en changer, mais c'est dommage, avec un smoking noir tu aurais fait un très beau pingouin.

Il lui sourit amusé, il appréciait vraiment sa répartie.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire sur le choix de la tenue, mais honnêtement soit ta cousine a des goûts plus que discutables soit elle t'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison et elle se venge. risqua t-il en affichant une petite grimace.

- Elle n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir, grâce à moi elle a toujours été mise en valeur. maugréa la blonde. Moi en revanche, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde...

- Ça y est, on y vient !

Gail soupira longuement en guise d'introduction.

- Felicity a quinze jours de plus que moi et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, au lieu de partager une certaine complicité nous avons développé un redoutable esprit de compétition, enfin surtout elle ! Mais le pire, c'est que nos mères respectives sont à l'origine de ce comportement détestable. Tout bébé déjà, elles nous comparaient sans arrêt. J'ai découvert ça avec Felicity un jour où nous regardions notre " journal souvenir de bébé" ensemble, nous devions avoir sept ans. Nos albums étaient quasiment identiques comme si nous avions été jumelles. En dessous de chaque photo illustrant nos premières fois il y avait une date, et elle m'a fait remarquer qu'elle avait toujours tout réalisé avant moi. Premier sourire, premières dents, première à se tenir assise, première à savoir tenir un objet, première à se déplacer à quatre pattes, premiers pas, premiers mots, première à être propre. Depuis ce jour j'ai le sentiment qu'elle s'est fixé le but d'être toujours devant moi et meilleure que quiconque surtout moi. Depuis toute petite elle a toujours visé l'excellence. Bien évidemment à l'école c'était terrible, elle a su lire et écrire avant moi, même si ce n'était que quelques jours avant et elle a toujours eu les meilleurs résultats scolaires . A l'adolescence c'était encore pire tu t'en doutes, premier soutif, premières règles, premier flirt, premier baiser, tout...elle a tout vécu ou fait avant moi. Au collège elle était toujours choisie la première dans les équipes sportives, au lycée elle était la meneuse dans son équipe de cheerleaders et naturellement très courtisée...

- Pour ça y'a rien de tel ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- T'es sorti avec une quantité de pom-pom girls au lycée, ça ne m'étonne pas c'est tellement cliché !

- Pas mal c'est vrai, mais en fait j'étais aussi cheerleader !

Gail le dévisagea, éberluée puis sourit malicieusement. C'est donc de là que ça vient, ton côté féminin.

Dov s'offensa, " Quel côté féminin ? Je suis très viril !"

Elle se mit à rire et mima une petite chorégraphie improvisée avec pompons imaginaires.

- Les mecs n'ont pas de pompons et à l'origine ce sport a été créé pour les hommes, ce n'est qu'à partir de la seconde guerre mondiale que les femmes se sont mises à le pratiquer, pour encourager les soldats qui partaient au front. Y'a même des présidents américains qui...

La blonde le considéra agacée et lui mit la main sur la bouche " Je m'amusais et là tu commences à m'ennuyer !"

Dov ne finit pas sa phrase, vexé.

- Garde ça pour tes quizz ou pour ce soir, je serai peut-être disposée à t'écouter, de toute façon on va s'emmerder comme des rats morts.

Dov souffla bruyamment puis invita Gail à se dépêcher.

- Choisis rapidement une autre tenue, il faut qu'on parte maintenant !

La jeune femme prit une robe noire près du corps sans être moulante ni décolletée, Dov emporta le sac qu'il avait préparé pour Chloe puis ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture la conversation entre les deux amis reprit son cours. C'est lui qui la relança, intrigué par la réflexion de Gail.

- Pourquoi as tu dit que j'avais un côté féminin ?

Gail s'esclaffa, "Ce n'est pas physique rassure-toi, quand j'ai dit féminin je ne pensais pas efféminé, quoique ! Avec ta passion pour le maquillage on pourrait se poser des questions...

- Ce n'est pas le maquillage en tant que tel...

- OK, j'ai bien compris ! En fait il y a quelque chose dans ton comportement qui m'évoque une qualité qu'on attribue d'ordinaire aux femmes.

- Ah oui ! Et laquelle ?

- Ta faculté à écouter avec attention et empathie et le sentiment qu'on peut se confier à toi facilement.

- C'est typiquement féminin ça tu trouves ?

- Mmh, plutôt ! Elle le fixait avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Sérieusement, c'est un piège à filles les mecs cheerleaders ?

- Ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'avais plus de succès que quand j'étais lutteur !

- T'as pratiqué la lutte ! Wahow ! Longtemps ?

- Deux ans de lutte libre, c'était pas vraiment mon truc, j'étais pas à l'aise ni avec la tenue ni avec les prises.

- C'est sexy pourtant !

- Tu dis ça pour le côté corps-à-corps ? C'est peut-être sexy du côté spectateur, ça l'est beaucoup moins quand on combat.

Elle le fixait, la bouche entrouverte passant la langue sur ses dents et sa lèvre inférieure, le regard vaguement gourmand tout en tortillant une mèche volontairement laissée libre sur sa tempe. Dov s'en aperçut et se hérissa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ?

- Je t'imagine en tenue, tu l'as gardée ?

- Je ne l'ai pas à l'appartement, pourquoi ça t'excite ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots !

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me poses la question alors ?

- J'me disais que ça pourrait être marrant pour Halloween.

Dov secoua la tête légèrement froissé. Gail partit dans un fou rire aussi amusée par l'image de Dov en maillot de lutteur que par sa blague et la réaction du jeune homme.

- Arrête de te bidonner, tu vas faire péter ton bustier !

La blonde râla pour toute réponse et donna un coup du revers de la main sur la fleur décorative qui cessa de s'agiter. Dov se mit à sourire satisfait, le sentiment d'avoir repris le contrôle, " Oeil pour œil..." susurra t-il." Excuse moi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais... ta cousine t'as devancée une fois de plus."

- Eh ouais ! lâcha Gail maussade. Alors que pour une fois j'aurai pu être la première si Nick ne m'avait pas plantée devant l'autel. Heureusement j'ai dépassé tout ça tant bien que mal et je m'en fous un peu maintenant. Mais forcément quand j'étais ado c'était très difficile à admettre, j'ai cherché longtemps ce que je pourrais faire avant elle et j'ai même songer à offrir ma virginité au premier venu, juste histoire d'être la première.

Dov parut choqué.

- J'l'ai pas fait, se reprit-elle, j'y ai juste pensé, j'en ai fait des conneries pourtant mais pas celle-là. Mais tu vois jusqu'où ça a pu me mener, c'est vraiment un lien toxique que je partage avec Felicity.

- Je vois ça, t'as vraiment rien fait avant elle, c'est pas possible !

- Si, j'ai eu ma première cuite, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment elle n'a jamais été bourrée, elle est tellement parfaite qu'elle ne boit même pas cette pétasse.

-Vas-y déverse ton fiel maintenant, ça te laissera peut-être une chance d'utiliser un langage plus châtié dans une heure.

- Je parierai pas trop là-dessus à ta place ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit ça ne me touche plus autant qu'avant maintenant. L'esprit de compétition et du dépassement de soi je l'ai parce que c'est une institution et une nécessité pour survivre chez les Peck mais depuis que j'ai intégré la quinzième j'ai réalisé que l'esprit d'équipe et la collaboration étaient au moins tout aussi importants et efficaces sinon plus. Et puis c'est plus sain et plus vivable également.

- Très certainement ! accorda t-il. J'imagine qu'en dehors des réunions de famille traditionnelles tu ne la vois pas souvent depuis que tu as quitté le lycée; tu dis que tu es parvenue à passer outre tout cet esprit nocif, même si je conçois parfaitement que tu ne lui as certainement pas pardonné d'avoir bien pourri ton enfance et ton adolescence, t'as d'autres raisons de lui en vouloir à l'âge adulte ?

- Effectivement, on ne se fréquente pas et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que je sois demoiselle d'honneur, si ce n'est pour ne pas me laisser d'autre choix que celui de venir et tenter de m'écraser un peu plus en m'en mettant plein la vue avec tout ce qui peut représenter sa réussite. Je me suis faite à l'idée qu'elle ferait toujours tout avant et mieux que moi mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Et oui elle m'a encore bien humiliée il y a quelques jours en me rendant les boucles d'oreille en perle dont j'ai hérité de notre grand-mère, déclara t-elle en exposant fièrement ses lobes joliment parés.

Dov la contempla avec une moue d'incompréhension.

- T'es pas très mariage et traditions non plus, toi !

Pas vraiment, en plus les mariages traditionnels juifs c'est assez complexe.

- De ce que j'ai compris dans les mariages canadiens, le bleu est très important d'où la tenue et tout le bleu de la déco je crois, c'est censé représenter la pureté et la fidélité !

Dov émit un petit rire railleur et la toisa d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis en ce moment-même et t'as pas vraiment tort, elle est totalement à côté de la plaque en ce qui me concerne, bref ! Il lui faut aussi quelque chose de neuf pour symboliser la réussite, comme si elle avait besoin de ça, et donc généralement c'est la robe. Une mariée doit également avoir un objet emprunté pour porter bonheur et chance au couple et un autre qui doit être vieux pour représenter le lien familial. Elle a voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups avec moi, en m'empruntant ces fameuses boucles-d'oreilles, qu'elle me jalouse d'ailleurs. J'ai été très réticente forcément, d'une part j'y tiens même si je ne les porte jamais et d'autre part je voulais l'emmerder parce que je savais que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Elle m'a suppliée de les lui prêter et pour une fois j'ai ressenti une certaine...jouissance, je crois que je peux le dire, à la voir quasiment à genoux devant moi à quémander comme une pauvre fille. Et je ne sais pas quelle bonté d'âme m'a touchée à ce moment là mais j'ai cédé. Sauf que cette salope me les a rendues une semaine après parce qu'elle a lu que l'objet prêté devait l'être par une femme mariée et heureuse dans son couple !

Elle se tourna vers Dov, semblant rechercher sur son visage un infime signe de compassion.

- Je vois le genre ! se contenta t-il de dire en hochant la tête. T'as bien fait de les mettre ce soir.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi ! Mais ça c'est pas le pire... Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné le comportement qu'elle a eu quand nous étions gamines ! Non seulement elle m' a fait sentir qu'elle serait toujours supérieure à moi mais surtout elle a induit cette idée dans l'esprit de ma mère. Elle m'a élevée, et c'est un bien grand mot, avec cette notion qu'être bon dans ce que l'on fait c'est insuffisant, qu'il faut être meilleur que les autres pour réussir vraiment, et jamais elle ne m'a félicitée ni même encouragée dans aucune de mes activités, je n'ai jamais vu la moindre fierté dans ses yeux et ça m'a mis en danger, réellement, je t'assure que je n'exagère pas. J'en ai déduit que le ressenti, les émotions étaient inutiles voire nuisibles. Sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

Dov fit immédiatement le lien avec les confidences d'Andy et se demanda si elle allait lui relater ce terrible événement. Il ne l'espérait pas, il savait que le risque de faire resurgir son histoire personnelle était considérable et ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment, à considérer qu'il existe un bon moment pour ce genre de souvenir. Ils s'approchaient de l'hôpital et il souhaitait disposer d'une conscience la plus claire possible pour discuter sereinement avec Chloe.

- Elles sont toutes les deux grandement responsables de l'image de créature insensible que je renvoie aux yeux de tous.

- Non pas tous ! réagit aussitôt Dov.

- Parce que tu me connais un peu maintenant.

- Et je ne suis pas le seul, je suis certain que Chris, Nick et Holly pourraient témoigner aussi. Je les cite eux parce qu'ils te connaissent intimement, mais je pourrais citer d'autres membres de notre division, j'en suis sûr.

Elle esquissa un sourire de remerciement.

- J'ai vraiment chercher à devenir insensible tu sais, elles m'ont tellement convaincue que l'émotion était réservée aux individus faibles que j'ai entamé un processus de désensibilisation.

- L'émotion est un élément si nécessaire au bon développement de la personnalité, comment peut on envisager de s'en passer, c'est quand même ce qui nous différencie principalement des robots.

Elle le dévisagea l'air navré. "J'ai l'impression que j'ai parlé dans le vide."

- Non, non pas du tout, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., c'est juste que ça me fait réaliser à quel point c'est allé loin dans ton esprit.

- Très loin, ouais ! Tu connais Les Liaisons Dangereuses ?

- Euh... j'ai pas lu le bouquin mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le film.

- Moi non plus, je parle du film, tu te souviens de cette scène où Glenn Close sourit tout en s'enfonçant une fourchette dans la main.

- Je me souviens essentiellement des scènes avec John Malkovich mais oui, celle-ci est très marquante !

- Et bien j'ai fait la même chose et à plusieurs reprises, pas pour développer mon sens de l'hypocrisie mais pour apprendre à dissimuler ma douleur d'abord, puis à m'en détacher totalement pour finalement arriver à ne plus la ressentir du tout.

Dov était stupéfait par cette révélation. Gail poursuivit.

- A partir du moment où j'ai réussi à maîtriser et à inhiber totalement la sensation de douleur j'ai pu l'appliquer à n'importe quelle émotion à chaque fois que j'en ressentais le besoin. Dès que je me sens un peu vulnérable, clac je verrouille. Mais je sais laisser parler mes sentiments quand c'est nécessaire, spécialement depuis l'académie et plus particulièrement quand j'entretiens une relation amicale ou amoureuse. J'ai découvert que l'émotion n'était pas un signe de faiblesse ni un luxe que je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir. Et en ce moment avec Holly c'est exactement ce qui se passe, elle fait sauter tous les verrous un à un. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend mais elle est exceptionnellement douée.

Dov était garé sur le parking de l'hôpital depuis deux minutes et écoutait attentivement la fin des confessions de son amie. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait répondre alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne et d'annoncer, " Je suis heureux pour Holly et toi, tu sais ! Et tu es beaucoup plus attachante que la Marquise de Merteuil" ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- T'as pensé au pupitre charnu hein ? décocha t-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur.

Il ne fit même pas l'effort de réprimer un petit sourire coquin, "Yep, forcément ! Et j'en ai absolument pas honte."

- Y'a pas de quoi, je suis persuadée que tout le monde a cette scène en tête ! ajouta t-elle, le regard complice.

- Tu en ferais en très beau d'ailleurs.

Gail ne s'indigna même pas, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête en soupirant.

- Je continuerais volontiers à parler cinéma mais Chloe m'attends, tu veux venir ?

- Pas attifée comme ça ! protesta-t-elle, mais embrasse-la pour moi.

- Oh ! Deux fois dans la même journée, tu vas tenir le choc ?

- Ah c'est vrai ! L'envie de lui botter les fesses m'est passée ! s'étonna t-elle.

Dov la regarda furtivement, l'air surpris puis se saisit du sac et s'engagea dans l'allée piétonne d'un pas léger mais déterminé.


	7. Deux mariages et une déclaration

Ce chapitre est à présent 100 % Pricetein, un peu fluffy mais pas mielleux me semble t-il. En principe j'essaie autant que possible d'être fidèle au caractère des personnages, dans ce chapitre j'ai peut-être dépeint un Dov un peu plus romantique qu'il ne l'est vraiment dans la série. Le prochain et dernier en principe réunira Gail et Dov bien-sûr.

**Disclaimer : **Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 7 : Deux mariages et une déclaration**

Dov se sentit attendu lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre. L'expression sur le visage de Chloe révélait clairement son impatience mais aussi sa joie mêlée à la surprise. Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Waow, classe ! Toi, tu sais que mes parents vont venir me rendre visite. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te mettre en costume pour les rencontrer cela dit, ça n'a rien d'une présentation officielle.

Un léger malaise naquit dans l'esprit de Dov, non pas à l'idée d'une éventuelle présentation à ses parents mais en raison de l'explication qu'il allait devoir fournir à Chloe pour le costume.

- Je suis étonné d'apprendre que tu ne veux pas officiellement me présenter à tes parents. osa t-il tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, bien sûr que j'en ai envie mais je me suis mal exprimée et... j'ignore si toi tu en as envie maintenant...tu sais...à cause de Wes.

Depuis son départ quelques heures auparavant, Chloe n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter à propos de cette histoire et souhaitait être capable de trouver les mots adaptés pour s'expliquer auprès de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ?

- Oui, je veux crever l'abbé et c'est le moment.

Dov ne put retenir un petit rire, " Le pauvre, il ne t'a rien fait."

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit _l'abbé_ au lieu de _l'abcès _je pense.

- Rrrh, c'est pénible ce truc, comment est-ce que tu va pouvoir me prendre au sérieux maintenant.

- C'est bon Chloe, je sais que tu vas faire des erreurs involontairement, c'est normal, je te reprendrai c'est tout.

- Mais pas de commentaires OK ! Sinon je vais vraiment avoir du mal.

- Pas de commentaires, promis. Il ôta sa veste qu'il déposa sur le dossier de la chaise et s'assit confortablement près d'elle sur le lit. Je suis prêt, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Bon ! Tu sais en fait notre histoire avec Wes était plutôt sympa au début, on était de bons partenaires au boulot, on s'amusait tout le temps, le soir dans les bars, au l...enfin une fois rentré et le week-end on sortait souvent. Mais progressivement, ça s'est dégringolé, euh... dégradé jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable. Wes est malade, continua t-elle, il est particulièrement... non, euh...piteusement, non c'est pas ça non plus, oh merde ça m'agace, tu sais super jaloux quoi, mais malade !

- Pathologiquement jaloux ?

- Ouais c'est ça, et je l'ai quitté parce qu'il me foutait la trouille. Ça a commencé par des questions sur ma journée et mes co-voituriers...coéquipiers quand nous ne patrouillions pas ensemble, puis il a demandé à notre sergent chef de ne m'associer qu'à des collègues féminines quand nous ne travaillions pas tous les deux, il ne supportait pas non plus de me voir discuter et plaisanter avec nos collègues. Il ne m'autorisait quasiment jamais à sortir sans lui en dehors du boulot et quand ces rares occasions arrivaient j'avais droit à un purgatoire...

- Oh il est joli celui-là !

- J'me suis encore trompé de mot, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire. s'agaça t-elle.

- Interrogatoire je pense.

- C'est ça, un interrogatoire très poussé à mon retour. Comment ai-je pu me planter sur ce mot ? C'est peut-être pas bon signe pour ma reprise au poste ! s'inquiéta t-elle.

-Tu es trop exigeante avec toi même Chloe, donne toi un peu de temps, ça fait quoi...à peine sept heures que tu as fait cet accident.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. Elle poussa un long soupir témoignant de l'évocation d'un souvenir pénible et poursuivit son récit. Le jour où il a frappé un homme qui me regardait dans un magasin j'ai décidé de le quitter, j'y avais déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises avant mais là ça a vraiment été le déclic.

- Jure moi qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi ! intervint-il subitement.

- Jamais non, mais je l'ai craint. confirma t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas divorcé ? Manifestement Dov ne comprenait pas le comportement de Chloe.

- Il m'a assurée qu'il allait se faire soigner et m'a suppliée de ne pas prendre de décision définitive. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Dov et commença à la caresser doucement. Je lui ai fait croire que je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute pour pouvoir m'éloigner mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne changerait jamais. Je voulais que ça aille vite, pas le temps de m'encombrer avec de la paperasse, donc je suis partie pendant qu'il suivait sa...tu sais avec le psy ?

- Sa thérapie!

-Voilà ! Je pensais qu'il accepterait mieux cette idée une fois qu'il aurait fait un travail sur lui-même. Je sais bien que je ne me sentirais jamais totalement en confiance avec lui, et je suis prête à divorcer à présent, lui assura t-elle en portant la main de son compagnon à sa joue, en quête d'un câlin.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ? lui demanda t-il l'air navré.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai voulu faire un black-out sur cette partie de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fière. Une certaine tristesse envahit son regard, elle serra un peu plus la main de son ami et la déplaça sur son cœur. Dov était perplexe, étonné d'apprendre qu'elle ait pu se soumettre ainsi à l'autorité de Wes et évidemment totalement bouleversé de la voir ainsi éprouvée et en demande d'affection.

Il passa son bras libre autour de son cou et l'attira doucement à lui, déposa un délicat baiser sur son front, ses paupières puis son nez et ses joues avant d'atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une certaine avidité, la serrant tout contre lui. Chloe répondit d'abord timidement, légèrement confuse puis s'enhardit peu à peu pour finalement partager un baiser langoureux. Elle l'avait attendu longtemps pourtant ce fut elle qui rompit leur étreinte, trop impatiente de faire part à Dov des inquiétudes qui la tourmentaient.

- C'est avec toi que j'envisage mon avenir Dov, du moins mon avenir proche, rectifia t-elle et je souhaite vraiment que l'on reprenne notre relation sur des bases saines si tu peux me pardonner. Je m'occuperai des papiers du divorce dès que je serai sortie d'ici, je t'en donne ma parole.

- Je tiens autant que toi à notre relation Chloe et je veux pouvoir te faire confiance mais je sais que je ne tolérerai plus la moindre cachotterie, affirma t-il. J'attends de toi une honnêteté absolue.

- Je te le promets ! accepta t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il caressa sa joue puis lui tendit le petit sac de voyage qu'il avait préparé.

- Tiens, vérifie si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

- Merci, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce pyjama et hydrater ma peau, j'ai les joues qui me tiraillent. Elle ouvrit le sac en sortit la trousse de toilette et se mit à fouiller pour trouver son tube de crème. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa plaquette de pilule, elle s'en saisit et regarda Dov embarrassée.

- Euh...j'ai demandé au médecin pour la pilule au fait et ... il faut que j'arrête de la prendre.

- Quoi !

- Les œufs ...œstrogènes sont trop dangereux pour moi maintenant, elle m'a conseillé de me faire poser un truc sous la peau à la place.

- Un implant ! Mais...et pour le risque qu'on a déjà couru ?

- Bah, y'a rien à faire...juste à espérer.

- Mais toi tu crois que...

- Je ne sais pas Dov, c'est possible. On n'aura pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir.

Ils soupirèrent ensemble aussi contrarié l'un que l'autre à l'idée d'une éventuelle grossesse accidentelle.

La jeune femme souhaitant passer à autre chose s'empara de sa crème et s'en tartina généreusement le visage.

- C'est d'un sexy ! se moqua t-il en étalant un surplus sur le bout de son nez.

- Ça pourrait peut-être servir de contraceptif en attendant. proposa t-elle en riant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Avec une bonne couche de ce truc tu pourrais me trouver repoussante.

- Même pas ! dit-il sur un ton très doux.

Elle lui adressa une moue rieuse et se mit à chercher ses vêtements dans le sac pour pouvoir enfin s'habiller. Elle découvrit alors un petit paquet emballé d'un papier vert brillant. Dov guettait son visage et se réjouit d'observer l'expression de surprise provoquée.

- Oh Dov ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Elle était aussi ravie que gênée.

- Je ne me suis pas senti obligé et ça me fait plaisir.

- Et je suis persuadée que ça va me plaire. dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ses mains ayant déjà en partie défait l'emballage. Son regard se détourna rapidement sur le cadeau et Dov eu l'immense joie d'y découvrir l'émerveillement.

- Non ! J'adore ! elle était totalement ébahie. Une édition française des Fleurs du Mal...mais comment as-tu... !

- Ce n'est pas une édition originale. confia t-il comme pour minimiser la chose, heureux d'avoir vu juste.

- Non c'est encore mieux, dit elle en feuilletant l'ouvrage, elle est de 1955, c'est une édition complète avec ses poèmes censurés. Où l'as tu acheté ?

- Chez Contact Edition, sur Davenport. Ravi, il remarqua qu'elle tournait les pages comme si elle recherchait un poème en particulier.

- Accepterais-tu de m'en lire un ?

Elle le dévisagea perplexe.

- Avec plaisir, mais... tu aimes la poésie ?

- Je ne pense pas non mais à vrai dire je n'y connais rien. Je t'ai emprunté ton recueil de poèmes étrangers traduits en anglais au fait, juste par curiosité. Je t'avouerai que j'ai surtout envie de t'écouter parler en français. Tu parles français n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, j'ai vécu à Montréal quelques années pendant mon adolescence, j'ai même étudié la littérature avant de me décider pour l'académie.

- C'est étrange comme changement d'orientation. s'amusa t-il. Quand j'étais gamin je regardais _Starsky et Hutch _et depuis l'envie d'être flic ne m'a jamais quitté.

- La littérature et le désir d'action ne sont pas incompatibles à mon sens, c'est juste que le lien est moins évident. OK ! Pas évident du tout, en fait. accorda t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Dov réitéra sa demande.

Enchantée, Chloe fit son choix et s'appliqua à prononcer lentement quelques vers.

_Le Chat_

_Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon c__œ__ur amoureux,_

_Retiens les griffes de ta patte, _

_Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,_

_Mêlés de métal et d'agate._

Elle jeta un petit regard furtif vers les jolies billes bleues de Dov, lui sourit puis repris sa lecture.

_Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir,_

_Ta tête et ton dos élastique,_

_Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir_

_De palper ton corps élastique_

Elle s'arrêta troublée par les battements de son cœur qui commençaient à s'emballer, contempla Dov qui semblait boire ses paroles, charmé par son accent.

- C'est déjà terminé ?

- Non, il reste quelques vers mais... je ne sais pas...ça me perturbe. Elle lissa la page du plat de la main, fit plusieurs passages sur le feuillet puis referma le précieux exemplaire dont elle se mit à parcourir la tranche supérieure du bout des doigts.

- Dommage, je ne comprends absolument rien, mais la "musique des mots" me plaisait bien, le français semble être une jolie langue, il y a même un petit quelque chose de ...sensuel je dirais. Ça parlait de quoi ?

- D'un chat vraisemblablement mais...ça m'a évoqué autre chose. confia t-elle, ses mains ne cessant de caresser le livre. C'est là tout le pouvoir du poète.

Si Dov avait pu voir les images qui se dessinaient dans la tête de Chloe à ce moment-là il aurait certainement rougi.

- Ah, c'est curieux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis allergique aux chats, ça me provoque des crises d'asthme.

- On n'aura jamais de chat alors !

- Ça c'est sûr !

- Ni d'oiseaux.

- Ah ouais ?

- J'ai fait ma première crise à cause d'un oreiller et d'un gros édredon en plumes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu te servir de ton inhalateur, tu n'en fait pas souvent.

- J'évite les volatiles. Toi non plus tu ne t'en sers pas souvent.

- Un peu plus que toi quand même, les chats ne sont pas le seul facteur déclenchant.

Il la considéra avec un petit air qu'elle trouva étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Je me disais juste que tu es une sacrée minette.

- Et tu n'as jamais fait de crise en ma présence.

- Et non !

Elle sourit, hésita puis rétorqua.

- Ne te vexe pas mais je trouve que tu incarnes parfaitement le coq.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmh ! Pour le côté franc, honnête, audacieux et courageux quitte à être imprudent, un peu vantard quand même et... ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire charmeur et séducteur.

Dov acquiesça et compléta "Fier et même un peu égoïste également."

Chloe n'approuva pas totalement, pour ne pas le vexer pensa t-il.

- On a tous un ego à flatter. déclama t-elle.

Le jeune homme était soulagé de constater qu'elle suivait très bien leur conversation et comprenait les finesses.

- On a encore tellement de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre. ajouta t-elle d'une voix basse comme pour se parler à elle même. Comment as-tu su que j'aimais Baudelaire au fait ? On n'en a jamais discuté.

- Je l'ignorais encore il y a trois heures, tout comme j'ignorais que tu possédais une bibliothèque aussi fournie, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de ta bibliothèque tout simplement à vrai dire. J'ai un peu fouillé dedans alors que je cherchais ton MP3 en réalité.

- Pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais remarqué ce meuble ! s'amusa t-elle. Tu lui tournes toujours le dos quand tu t'installes dans mon canapé. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il fallait que je te dise de changer un peu tes habitudes.

- Et pourquoi ça, je le déforme ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vérifié mais... as-tu le souvenir d'avoir déjà regardé un film chez moi ? Elle avait posé le livre sur la table de nuit, continua à défaire son sac et rassembla ses vêtements.

Dov réfléchit un bref instant.

- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, non.

- Et pourtant on a passé pas mal de bon moments sur ce canapé. lui rappela t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Exact ! confirma t-il avec le même sourire.

- Donc...

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, incertain de ce que son amie sous-entendait.

- Quoi ! Tu veux que je révise mon kama-sutra ?

Les yeux de Chloe se mirent à pétiller.

- Disons que dans ces moments là je prends toujours la direction des opération et qu'un peu plus d'imagination ne nous ferait pas de mal.

La fierté de Dov venait d'en prendre un coup. Je rêve où elle vient adroitement de me traiter de fainéant en plus ! se dit-il.

- Ça ne fait même pas trois mois que l'on est ensemble et déjà tu me dis que tu t'ennuies au lit ! s'indigna t-il.

- Non, non, pas au lit, le corrigea t-elle, juste sur le canapé !

Elle avait sorti le reste de ses affaires, tout déposé sur le lit et s'éclipsa pour s'habiller, laissant le pauvre Dov en tête à tête avec les paroles offensantes qu'elle venait de proférer.

Il resta sans voix, n'en revenant pas de l'audace dont elle avait été capable de faire preuve. Réalisant que Chloe était décidément en bonne voie de récupération de son langage et particulièrement de son franc-parler, il jugea que c'était un mal pour un bien. De toute façon l'endroit et le moment n'étaient pas appropriés à un esclandre et ce genre de remise en question était plutôt du genre à le motiver, des challenges comme celui-ci, il était prêt à en relever chaque jour.

Pendant que Chloe était dans la salle de bain, il se saisit du roman qui traînait sur le lit pour en lire le quatrième de couverture puis intrigué feuilleta quelques pages et lu un court passage.

Lorsque sa petite amie réapparut, Dov referma précipitamment le bouquin, visiblement décontenancé. Chloe retint un petit rire moqueur.

- Forcément, si tu apprécies ce genre de littérature je comprends mieux ta remarque ! déclama t-il en reposant _50 nuances de Grey_.

- Tu me crois si j'te dis que c'est la première fois que je lis un roman de ce genre ? tenta t-elle de se défendre, légèrement embarrassée.

- Je devrais ?

- Oui, il y a eu un tel batteur...battage médiatique autour de ce livre que ça a piqué ma curiosité. Il ne m'appartient même pas c'est Andy qui me l'a prêté !

Dov fut doublement surpris.

- Et ben, vous cachez bien votre jeu les filles ! Enfin toi non, j'te connais un peu maintenant et pour tout te dire ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça mais... Andy !

- Ça te choque ?

- Je ne m'offusque pas facilement donc je dirais non mais... disons que le fait que tu me dévoiles un peu de l'intimité d'Andy me dérange. A chaque fois que je vais la croiser je vais y penser maintenant.

- Elle n'a fait que le lire, t'es pas obligé de t'imaginer autre chose. Je te le prêterai quand j'aurai fini si tu veux ! lui lança t-elle avec un coup d'œil malicieux.

- Prends ton temps, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se calme un peu de toute façon.

Une légère déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de Chloe à présent. Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, Dov attrapa le lecteur MP3 et le posa sur le roman.

- J'ai ajouté deux dossiers dans ton lecteur, tu les trouveras facilement. J'aimerais que tu écoutes le premier ce soir avant que tu ne t'endormes et l'autre demain matin à ton réveil. lui proposa t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Curieuse, Chloe tendit la main vers l'appareil, Dov l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Promets moi de jouer le jeu.

- OK ! promit-elle souriante, impressionnée et touchée par son attention.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement tout simplement mais Chloe ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle posa ses mains sur ses omoplates et le maintint fermement contre elle, pressa ses lèvres ardentes contre les siennes avec gourmandise, l'invitant à partager un baiser plus fougueux. Il y mit un terme un peu trop rapidement au goût de Chloe et s'excusa auprès d'elle. Elle fut très étonnée, pensant qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour le provoquer afin d'obtenir un peu plus de passion de sa part.

- T'es drôlement en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus et vient de subir deux interventions chirurgicales.

- L'amour guérit tout, c'est le meilleur des remèdes Dov. Dès que je te vois, je me sens incroyablement bien. Ça ne te parlera peut-être pas mais personnellement je crois en l'âme sœur et depuis le premier jour je sais que c'est toi.

Il ne savait pas si elle essayait de se rattraper de sa maladresse qui l'avait vexé cinq minutes plus tôt ou bien si ses paroles étaient totalement spontanées, néanmoins il était persuadé de sa sincérité.

- C'est curieux étant donné la façon dont les choses ont commencé entre nous, j'aurai pas parié dessus.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je tiens à notre relation Chloe, je te l'ai dit tout-à-l'heure.

- Mais est-ce que tu crois en nous ?

- Je veux y croire, oui.

- Je te considère comme "un autre moi" Dov. Sérieusement on est semblable à bien des égards, je le pensais déjà mais le fait d'avoir entendu dire à propos de nous qu'on était des piles électriques toujours en quête d'action, un peu exubérants mais quand même sensés et réfléchis, ça me conforte dans mon idée qu'on a le même tempérament.

- On fait le même job Chloe, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

- D'accord c'est vrai mais tous les flics n'ont pas les mêmes traits de caractère. Aussi c'est curieux que l'on se ressemble physiquement, on est plus petit et fluet que la plupart de nos collègues, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas vraiment intimidant quand même. Et en dehors de ça nos esprits se rencontrent souvent, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concerne nos loisirs, on aime jouer, on a les même goûts musicaux, alimentaires, le même sens de l'humour, l'esprit coquin pour ne pas dire grivois, on se retrouve dans une philosophie assez piqûre... épicurienne, se reprit-elle. Et puis t'es bavard aussi, faut bien avouer.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire d'approbation

- J'admets qu'on s'est bien trouvé et j'en suis très heureux. déclama t-il en posant la main sur son genou.

- Est-ce-que tu nous imagines un avenir ensemble ? s'enquit-elle visiblement soucieuse.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire...Dov remarqua immédiatement la contrariété sur son visage. C'est vrai trois mois c'est court... mais je...enfin je...je..., il tenta de prendre une bonne inspiration, se saisit de ses mains et évita de soutenir son regard... je t'aime Chloe ! finit-il par dévoiler d'une petite voix tremblotante. Le jeune homme eut l'impression que son cœur venait de manquer un battement.

Chloe s'empêcha de crier mais ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

- Enfin ! murmura t-elle, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

Il posa une main sur son autre joue, la laissa glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses doigts finissent par lui faire relever le menton. Il fixa intensément ses yeux dans lesquels il pouvait reconnaître les signes évidents du bonheur et de la satisfaction.

- Je t'aime. répéta t-il d'une voix plus posée.

- Je t'aime aussi Dov. lui répondit elle euphorique.

- C'est la première fois que je prononce ces mots Chloe. avoua t-il timidement à la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à le couvrir de baisers. La première fois également que je les entends énoncés aussi sincèrement. peina t-il à articuler, perturbé par les lèvres de Chloe qui se mêlaient aux siennes. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour ne se disait pas mais qu'il se donnait... et avec un peu de chance qu'il s'échangeait. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te le dis pas aussi souvent que tu aimerais l'entendre mais trop de " je t'aime" dévalorise le sentiment à mon avis donc je te témoignerai de mon amour autrement.

Les paroles de Dov étaient vraiment touchantes et il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre les sens de Chloe en ébullition. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante, elle s'appliqua à mordiller agréablement la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami et progressivement la délicate morsure devint suçotement. Ses mains se mirent à pianoter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis atteignant le haut de son buste, dévalèrent lentement ses trapèzes, remontèrent vers son cou avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser sur les muscles réactifs du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un doux soupir lascif.

Ses propres mains ne pouvaient rester inactives, tandis que l'une se mit à caresser délicatement la partie de sa nuque qui n'était pas blessée, l'autre massait légèrement son crâne et se déplaçait comme si elle cherchait à en explorer tous les reliefs. Chloe abandonna momentanément sa bouche pour asticoter un point sensible au sommet de son cou à proximité de l'oreille, par furtifs coups de langue elle effleurait sa peau puis se rapprochant de son lobe l'enserra, l'aspira doucement et se mit à le téter avec délectation. Les soupirs du jeune homme devinrent gémissements et il chercha à reprendre le dessus. Ses mains se mirent à serpenter dans le dos et sur les côtes de Chloe. Il inclina la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou et parsema sa remontée jusqu'à sa joue de petits baisers si légers que Chloe eut l'impression que des papillons survolaient sa peau. Elle se laissa aller à ronronner comme un chaton et Dov la sentant fléchir s'amusa de la pointe de la langue à chatouiller chacune de ses commissures jusqu'à ce qu'elle glousse et en réclame davantage. Il passa alors sa langue sur toute la longueur de la chair pulpeuse et repassa en d'innombrables va et vient, dessus, dessous, la taquinant au risque de se faire mordre. Il savait pertinemment que dans ce petit jeu auquel ils aimaient s'adonner, elle craquait régulièrement la première et furieuse de ne pouvoir résister à happer ses lèvres pour réellement l'embrasser elle le mordait pour qu'il cesse de la faire languir. Cette fois pourtant il céda avant elle, Chloe ayant décidé de ne pas rester passive et de lutiner ses lèvres également il ne put résister aux rencontres répétées de leur langue, il se faufila aisément et moelleusement dans sa bouche.

Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut remarquablement voluptueux, Dov avait saisi l'épaule de Chloe avec sa paume et avait bien du mal à contrôler sa deuxième main qui devait se contenter de caresser le bas de son dos tandis que l'audacieuse maintenait la tête de son amant d'une poigne ferme et palpait son torse de l'autre. L'étreinte était délicieuse et la jeune femme eut la sensation qu'une cuillerée de miel se déversait dans sa bouche et coulait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, alors que non seulement les lèvres mais le corps entier de Dov frissonnaient sous les baisers et caresses de Chloe, ce qui l'encouragea à glisser sa main sous son t-shirt. Les deux amoureux s'abandonnaient à cet échange de sensualité lorsqu'une sirène hurlante passa sous la fenêtre et troubla leur béatitude. Dov cessa tout mouvement, fit claquer un ultime baiser et relâcha sa prise arrachant un grognement à Chloe suppliante et dépitée.

Embêté et presque honteux, il osa à peine la regarder.

- Je suis désolé mais on doit s'arrêter là. murmura t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que mes parents nous surprennent ? On n'a plus quinze ans tu sais.

- Non, c'est pas ça, en fait...d'une part ça ressemble trop à nos préliminaires et d'autre part, je dois y aller... je suis attendu et je vais être en retard si je ne le suis pas déjà.

Gail va vouloir m'étriper et m'étrangler avec mes intestins, pensa t-il.

- T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Dov était mal à l'aise mais refusait de lui mentir bien évidemment.

- J'accompagne Gail à un mariage. confessa t-il tout bas

Chloe était soufflée. Sa première réaction interne fut : Comment ose t-il ?

- C'est ta façon de te venger, œil pour œil, mariage pour mariage !

- Absolument pas, je ne ressens aucun désir de vengeance Chloe, c'est complètement absurde ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois les choses.

- Alors un mariage pour un autre et après on est quitte ?

Dov soupira.

-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que l'on surmonte cette épreuve tous les deux honnêtement et de la manière la plus intelligente qui soit. Crois moi, j'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter, j'aurais préféré rester près de toi. Je le vis comme une corvée mais Gail est une amie que j'aime beaucoup, elle a besoin de moi, je lui rend ce service, point barre. Je considère ça comme ma B.A de l'année. Au moindre problème je reviens, lui assura t-il, je serai à moins d'un quart d'heure d'ici. Et au fait elle t'embrasse et bien qu'elle ne te porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur, elle était inquiète à ton sujet. Je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu de meilleure volonté des deux côtés vous pourriez vous supporter et j'apprécierais vraiment.

- J'ai déjà fait une première tentative et elle m'a bien mouchée. Après ça j'ai fait profil bas et j'ai essayé d'être la plus agréable possible mais sans succès, alors si elle veut absolument me connaître elle a intérêt à baisser sa garde et à venir vers moi sans arrière-pensée.

- OK ! Je lui soumettrai l'idée.

Chloe ravala sa frustration et admit que Dov ne pouvait pas rester avec elle toute la soirée.

- Je pourrai t'appeler pendant la réception ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr et ça me fera réellement plaisir, je sens que ça va être très ennuyeux. affirma t-il.

- C'est le mariage de qui ?

- Une de ses cousines.

- C'est plutôt sympa les mariages familiaux en principe.

- En théorie oui, en théorie seulement. Gail ne l'apprécie pas.

- Pourquoi elle y va alors ?

- Je ne peux pas te raconter toute l'histoire, mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle est demoiselle d'honneur.

- Vous serez à la table d'honneur donc !

- C'est fort probable, mais ça ne m'empêchera de répondre à tes appels, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Un dernier câlin ? proposa t-elle

- Rapidement alors.

Il s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent raisonnablement avant de se séparer sans enthousiasme .

Tandis que Dov remettait sa veste, Chloe s'empara de son MP3, sourit et agita la main qui tenait l'appareil en regardant en direction de son ami.

- Promis ! lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille quand il s'approcha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres encore chaudes.

Il opina, lui sourit " A plus tard alors et à demain en chair et en os." ajouta t-il avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Gail le cœur un peu plus léger.

**Note : **Pour la première fois je me suis essayée à une vraie description de scène de baiser, ça parait tellement simple quand on en regarde une au cinéma et à la télé mais je n'avais jamais osé parce que je me disais qu'à écrire ça devait être difficile. Et bien je ne m'étais pas trompée, il m'a fallu bien largement plus d'une heure pour l'écrire, le challenge étant de ne pas écrire quelque chose de déjà écrit des centaines de fois et de susciter un minimum d'émotion. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais sur ce point là j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, histoire de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas afin de pouvoir m'améliorer. Merci.


	8. Que la fête commence

Nouveau chapitre, il y en aura un neuvième et dernier prochainement. Cette fois ça y est, Dov et Gail se rendent à la cérémonie. Veuillez m'excuser pour le langage, je me suis un peu laissée aller par moments.

Disclaimer : Rookie blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 8 : Que la fête commence**

Gail avait son portable en main lorsque Dov la rejoignit.

- Ah quand-même ! La cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure Dov ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Sérieux, tu crois que vais te présenter mes excuses pour avoir osé désirer passer un moment en compagnie de ma petite amie dont je me soucie, alors que je vais devoir te supporter, toi, ta famille et une multitudes d'inconnus pendant au moins huit heures ?

-Me supporter ?

- Dans le sens de soutenir en ce qui te concerne. se rattrapa-t-il. Quant aux autres, je crois que j'ai des raisons d'appréhender. déclara-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

- On va s'taper l'affiche en arrivant en retard, j'y crois pas !

Il démarra sans plus tarder.

- Ça commence jamais vraiment à l'heure les mariages ! Heureusement parce qu'il faut encore que je m'arrête à la pâtisserie sur Richmond.

- Quoi ! Tu vas avoir de quoi manger ce soir, pas la peine de faire des réserves.

- Il faut que j'y passe ce soir, chercher ma commande, ce sera fermé demain matin.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas, j'assure !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Toi, assurer ?

- Et ouais !

Ils arrivèrent devant la pâtisserie cinq minutes plus tard. Dov stationna en warning et fut de retour en un rien de temps. Ils repartirent en trombe.

- On est déjà en retard, va pas provoquer un accident un plus.

- T'inquiète, je maîtrise ! Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur les mariés et les invités ? Genre, est ce qu'il y a des choses à ne pas dire pour éviter de faire des gaffes.

- Je t'en ai déjà dit pas mal sur Felicity, alors quoi d'autre…..ils se sont rencontrés au boulot, elle est responsable de la communication financière dans la boîte du père de Dovvdas, une société de stockage pour particuliers….

- Pardon ?

- Une société de stockage pour particuliers. répéta-t-elle.

- Non, pas ça, le prénom du mec !

- Ouais t'as bien compris, il s'appelle Dovvdas ! Tu vois y'a des prénoms encore plus ridicules que le tien ! C'est lituanien je crois.

- Mon prénom n'a rien de ridicule et j'en suis très fier. répliqua-t-il

- Mais oui ma p'tite colombe. le flatta-t-elle en lui tapotant la cuisse.

- Ça ne signifie pas...

- Je sais, il paraît que c'est très viril en fait. le coupa-t-elle.

Une grimace de vexation apparut sur le visage de Dov.

- Rien d'autre ? hésita-t-il à demander.

- Il est directeur de la comptabilité. Son père a trouvé le bon créneau, la boîte fonctionne très bien et ils sont blindés de thunes. De là à la taxer d'opportuniste, j'avoue volontiers qu'il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas que je franchis allègrement. Sinon, euh... tu as déjà rencontré ma mère, alors juste un conseil : n'essaye pas d'entamer la conversation avec elle. Attends qu'elle t'adresse la parole….si jamais elle en a envie ! Et ne te sens pas obligé de discuter avec ma famille de manière générale, évite-les au maximum.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir ! Mais dis-moi, je suis sensé être qui exactement ?

- Bah, Dov Epstein, un flic de la quinzième un peu geek !

- Je n'ai pas encore Alzheimer, je te remercie !

- OK ! Si tu pouvais essayer de te faire passer pour mon petit-ami ça m'arrangerait. risqua-t-elle.

- Non !

- Un tout nouveau petit-ami très discret ?

- Non plus !

- Un tout nouveau petit ami très discret et pas du tout démonstratif ?

Dov soupira. " Peut-être !"

- Je ne te demande pas de me coller ni de m'embrasser.

- Encore heureux ! Tu te sens vraiment obligée de préciser ? Je ferais ce que je pourrais. concéda-t-il. Et ça va se passer comment ? Je veux dire le déroulement du mariage en lui-même.

- Comme la majorité des mariages j'imagine !

- A part deux mariages dont je me souviens à peine quand j'étais gamin et celui de Noëlle et Frank, je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de cérémonie. Ah si, j'oublie celui auquel j'étais de surveillance avec Chris il y a trois ans, mais bon ça compte pas vraiment.

- C'est pas possible, comment ça se fait ?

- Mes parents sont tous les deux enfants uniques, donc niveau famille c'est très limité.

- Tu connais pas ton bonheur !

- Mouais, peut-être ! Quant à mes amis, ils ont mon âge et n'y pensent pas encore, du moins pas que je sache.

- OK ! Bah en fait, c'est très classique, l'officier qui doit célébrer leur union va faire un discours sur l'engagement, les responsabilités, le foyer, la famille et bla bla bla. Ils vont s'accepter l'un l'autre pour époux. Et là tout le monde ne pensera plus qu'à boire un coup, à s'empiffrer, boire encore, rire gras, médire sur quelques invités et enfin danser pour ceux qui tiendront encore debout.

- C'est charmant ! C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais les choses. Tu m'as dit que c'était très "traditionnel et haut de gamme", y 'a pas un protocole à respecter ?

- Par traditionnel, j'entendais " classique" avec officier de cérémonie et longs discours, et " haut de gamme" tu comprends pourquoi, rien que le lieu choisi en dit long. J'exagère sûrement pour le reste, la plupart des invités ont un minimum de tenue et de savoir vivre, mais il y en toujours deux/trois qui partent en vrille soit parce qu'ils boivent trop soit parce que quelqu'un les chauffe.

- Tu n'appartiendrais pas aux deux catégories par hasard ?

- C'est possible ! Quoi que ! Je serais plus du genre à boire et aller chauffer quelqu'un ensuite. rectifia-t-elle.

- Va falloir que j'te surveille ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais ce serait sûrement raisonnable de le faire oui ! On boira ensemble ce sera plus sûr.

- Formidable. souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire sincère.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de passer la soirée avec moi Dov. déclara-t-elle très amicalement.

- Tu me remercieras après, si tout se passe bien.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Dov confia sa voiture au voiturier puis ils coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et y montèrent rapidement. Le jeune homme fit remarquer à Gail que son étole ne couvrait plus convenablement sa poitrine.

- Oh là ! Fais gaffe, tu risques de nous faire une Janet Jackson en plus !

- Et merde ! lâcha Gail en réajustant son bustier juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de trouver la salle de réception et y pénétrèrent accompagnés des derniers retardataires. Gail constata avec soulagement que Felicity n'avait pas encore fait son entrée, toutefois Dovvdas était sur le point de remonter l'allée centrale accompagné de ses parents. Elle confia son sac et sa tenue de rechange à Dov et alla se placer aux côtés des deux autres demoiselles d'honneur, la sœur cadette et une amie de Felicity, en attendant de trouver sa place auprès des mariés, laissant Dov rejoindre Traci et Steve aux premiers rangs. Ces derniers furent extrêmement surpris de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? lui demanda Traci.

- La même chose que toi, j'accompagne. répondit Dov tout naturellement en s'asseyant.

- Mais Gail et toi, vous n'êtes pas...

- Ensemble ! Dieu merci non et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le confirmer. chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas se faire entendre des parents de Gail. Je lui rends simplement un énorme service.

A peine eut-t-il terminé sa phrase que le cortège nuptial s'engagea. D'abord le marié et ses parents rejoignirent l'officier et les garçons d'honneur déjà sur place puis suivirent les demoiselles d'honneur. Enfin il entendit les premières notes de ce qu'il considéra être une marche nuptiale jouée par un orchestre et se retourna pour découvrir la mariée et ses parents.

Au bras de son père, Felicity s'avançait. C'était une jolie femme brune, fine et élancée magnifiquement moulée dans une robe de forme sirène à bustier droit ; une robe de créateur très certainement aux dires de Traci qui admirait l'originalité de la coupe et pouvait juger de la qualité de l'organza. Un voile à longueur de coude, à bord brodé et festonné retenu par un diadème de perles et de brillants ornait sa chevelure. A défaut d'être beau, ça annonce clairement le luxe ostentatoire, pensa Dov qui ne savait dire si c'était seulement clinquant ou de mauvais goût.

Puis son regard se concentra sur le visage de Gail, il pouvait y lire un certain malaise mais ne pouvait comprendre que l'expression de la jeune femme était une réaction au regard très froid que lui avait adressé sa cousine.

L'officier entama son discours et durant tout le temps qu'il dura Traci et Dov ne cessèrent de se sentir observés par un bon nombre d'invités. Le jeune homme particulièrement sentait les yeux d'Elaine Peck régulièrement se poser sur lui. Il avait juste eu la courtoisie de la saluer et avait décidé de ne s'adresser à elle qu'en présence de Gail, fort heureusement Traci et Steve la maintenait à bonne distance de lui mais il pouvait percevoir indistinctement des chuchotements entre la mère et le fils.

Les discours s'enchaînèrent, après l'officier et son heure et demie de monologue, différents membres de la famille des mariés exposèrent leur laïus. Durant ce temps, Dov, Traci, Steve et Gail échangèrent de nombreux coups d'œil compatissants, petits sourires en coin et autres soupirs de lassitude. Deux heures que la cérémonie avait commencé et les futurs époux n'avaient toujours pas échangé leur consentement. Dov avait déjà baillé à plusieurs reprises et le vibreur de son portable l'empêcha de subitement piquer du nez. Il vérifia discrètement l'identité de son correspondant, se doutant bien qu'il s'agissait de Chloe et se promit de la rappeler dès que possible.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu par l'assemblée arriva, les flashs des appareils photos illuminèrent un peu plus la salle au moment de l'échange des consentements et des alliances. Puis l'ensemble des invités se leva, Dov voulut retrouver Gail, hélas elle était accaparée ainsi que les autre demoiselles d'honneur et Felicity par les photographes. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater que les parents Peck étaient allés grossir le clan des flasheurs. Il confia le sac à main et la robe de Gail à Traci et profita de l'aubaine pour s'éloigner et appeler Chloe.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors ça y est, ils sont mariés ?

- Depuis à peine cinq minutes, j'ai failli m'endormir pendant le discours de l'officier, c'était assommant, j'espère que c'était le moment le plus barbant, je t'avouerais que je redoute le dîner.

- Au moins tu as des chances de bien manger, tu devineras jamais ce qu'on m'a apporté il y a une demi-heure ?

- Mmh... des choux de Bruxelles ?

- T'arrives à sentir l'odeur d'où tu es ?

- Presque ! c'est ça ?

- Bah, ouais ! Avec une tranche de jambon tellement fine qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a qu'une face ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

- J'ai horreur des choux de Bruxelles.

- Encore un point commun !

- Que l'on partage certainement avec des millions de gens ! Tes parents sont venus ?

- Oui, ils sont repartis i peine vingt minutes et...ils aimeraient bien te rencontrer.

- Mmh mmh...acquiesça-t-il, on organisera ça quand tu auras bien récupéré.

- A vrai dire, ils préféreraient que ce soit rapide, histoire de s'assurer que quelqu'un de confiance veille sur moi pendant ma convénience...euh convalescence. Même si ils ont déjà pris la décision de ne jamais me laisser seule plus d'une heure de toute façon, du moins au début, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à retourner chez eux pendant tout le temps que durera mon rétablissement ! Je leur ai suggéré une rotation, un peu chez eux, un peu chez moi et un peu chez toi histoire de ne pas se lasser ni se taper sur les nerfs.

- OK ! Alors...

- Demain tu pourrais ?

- Bah, euh...ouais je vais essayer, demain après-midi ? s'avança-t-il.

- Parfait ! Pas de tequila alors et n'abuse pas du champagne.

- Compris, de toute façon il faut que je garde l'esprit clair pour surveiller Gail.

- Elle est du genre à faire des bêtises ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser !

- Bon courage alors ! Je peux te rappeler dans la soirée ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Je t'embrasse !

- Je t'embrasse très fort Chloe !

- Où ça ?

- A l'endroit que tu préfères.

- Hou là, ça va devenir osé !

- Je vais arrêter là alors !

- Il vaut mieux.

- Bye !

- Dov !

- Oui ?

- Je t'... Je t'embrasse à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, se reprit-elle adroitement avant de raccrocher.

Les joues du jeune homme se mirent à rosir légèrement, il rit doucement et dodelina de la tête inconsciemment puis retourna dans l'arène. C'était vraiment comme ça qu'il ressentait les choses à un détail près, il était plus proche du veau fébrile que du taureau de combat.

Il se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle cherchant à rejoindre Gail. Elle avait réussi à s'éloigner du groupe d'honneur et vint à sa rencontre.

- Le vestiaire est à six mètres derrière moi, sur la droite j'y suis allée il y a trois minutes pour déposer mes affaires. C'est l'endroit idéal pour un repli stratégique en attendant que le vin d'honneur soit servi. Je ne me sens pas capable de les affronter tant que je n'ai pas quelques bulles dans le corps. Mes parents font la connaissance de Traci en ce moment, Steve n'a pas perdu de temps mais quelque part ça m'arrange.

Dov lui adressa une petite moue d'approbation, ils observèrent quelques secondes le court chemin à parcourir et les embuches à éviter.

- On marche calmement sans se faire repérer et à mi-chemin on contourne largement Felicity par la droite! OK ?

- Compris !

Ils entamèrent leur percée tranquillement mais ne parcoururent pas plus de deux mètres sans se faire remarquer par la mariée qui remercia poliment un couple de convives et vint leur barrer la route. Gail fit un gros effort pour réprimer sa moue de déception et attrapa la main de Dov qu'elle se mit à serrer plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ils venaient de se faire griller en beauté et la blonde se tourna vers Dov, força un sourire et du regard l'incita à l'imiter. Dov s'exécuta et ils s'avancèrent l'air aussi décontracté que possible.

Félicity leur adressa un petit sourire carnassier qui ne leur inspirèrent aucune confiance.

- Félicitations ! se contenta de dire Dov.

- Merci. répondit-elle assez sèchement. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je m'appelle Dov ! déclama-t-il sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par sa réponse puis les plissa en tournant la tête vers Gail, l'air offusqué.

- Tu sais que je n'ai appris qu'hier soir que Nick ne venait pas. Ça ne se fait pas Gail de venir accompagnée d'une personne qui n'est pas officiellement invitée, sans vouloir vous offenser, précisa-t-elle en aparté à Dov.

- Je te présente mes excuses, balbutia-t-elle, je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être gênant.

Dov serra un peu plus sa main, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider.

- Après tout il était prévu que j'aie un cavalier, je n'ai pas bouleversé tout le plan de table. reprit-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

- Justement si ! Je sais bien que tu as toujours eu des problèmes de communication avec moi, mais tu aurais au moins pu avoir l'honnêteté d'en discuter clairement avec ton frère avant qu'il n'invite son amie pensant qu'elle remplacerait Nick à notre table. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille lui dire deux mots à lui aussi, on se demande vraiment comment vous avez été élevés tous les deux. pesta-t-elle. A cause de vos idées de dernière minute, il a fallu que l'on relègue Connor à la table des enfants, tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie et de la surveillance que ça va nous demander ?

- Il a quinze ans, il ne sera pas trop mal à l'aise à cette table ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, heureusement que cette journée provoque chez lui un sentiment de joie, ça va être moins difficile à gérer. Tu mériterais que je te confie cette tâche, tiens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est Steve qui fout la merde en fait !

Felicity la toisa d'un œil mauvais.

- Surveille ton langage s'il te plaît... et ton allure aussi ! Mais regarde-moi ce décolleté obscène ! déplora-t-elle en le recouvrant de l'étole qui glissait. C'est grâce à ce genre d'arguments que tu remontes aussi vite en selle ?

- Hé ! s'interposa Dov. Un peu de respect quand-même !

- Et c'est à moi de surveiller mon langage, non mais tu t'entends ? rétorqua Gail à sa cousine en faisant un nœud à l'étole.

- On l'a essayée ensemble cette robe, je ne comprends pas, t'avais pas l'air d'une...d'une ...

- D'une quoi ? Vas-y, d'une quoi ?

- D'une catin ! la fustigea-t-elle. Parce que je suis polie et que je pèse mes mots mais son synonyme plus cru te conviendrait mieux.

- Quoi ! Tu m'insultes espèce de...

- Oh là, on se calme ! tempéra Dov.

- T'as bien compris, tu es vulgaire et c'est honteux que tu oses te présenter comme ça ! railla-telle entre ses dents pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres invités.

- Ce n'est pas volontaire...commença Gail essayant tant bien que mal de rester polie.

- Non bien sûr, je vois bien que tu as un problème de poids.

- Mais non, absolument pas ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-A moins que... Felicity s'arrêta net, regardant alternativement les deux jeunes gens d'un air sceptique.

L'altercation s'arrêta là, Dovvdas vint chercher Félicity pour qu'ils sabrent eux même la première bouteille de champagne et lancent ainsi le début des festivités. La jeune mariée quitta le présumé couple en lançant un dernier regard hostile à Gail.

La blonde lâcha la main de son ami, baissa la tête et soupira profondément. Ses genoux tremblaient et elle eut besoin de prendre appui sur lui pour se remettre de ses émotions. Oui, ses émotions. Quoi qu'elle en dise, depuis qu'Holly les déverrouillait, elle avait bien plus de mal à les maîtriser.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Dov

- Ça va aller, mais je t'assure que je ne vais pas me laisser salir comme ça, elle a osé me traiter de p...

Dov la coupa. "J'ai bien compris, ne t'infliges pas ça ! Quelle pimbêche arrogante, j'en reviens pas !"

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

- Mais y'a pas que ça, elle te soupçonne d'être...

- Oui j'ai remarqué mais encore une fois je ne le suis pas ! râla-t-elle en insistant bien sur le "pas". T'es pénible avec ça !

- Je dis juste que je ne suis pas le seul à imaginer des femmes enceintes un peu partout en ce moment.

- Pourquoi "un peu partout " ? Qui d'autre ?

Dov pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux un bref instant puis se mit à regarder tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une femme un peu ronde.

- Ne me la joue pas comme ça, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de chercher dans la foule. A qui tu penses réellement ? insista-t-elle avant de réaliser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Chloe ? Chloe est enceinte !

Dov se mit à blêmir ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps que sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans en laisser sortir aucun son. Puis finalement :

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Il éprouva une certaine difficulté à respirer normalement.

- Mais tu penses que Chloe peut être enceinte, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! admit-il péniblement. Où sont les serveurs, j'ai besoin d'une bonne coupe !

- J'en veux une aussi ! Waow, je ne sais pas si le monde va survivre à ça ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Ecoute, ce ne sont vraiment que des suppositions...

- Elle est en retard de combien ?

- Quoi ? J'en sais rien, enfin plutôt...euh...non, elle n'a pas de retard je crois mais...Il souffla bruyamment. Elle n'a pas pu prendre sa pilule hier, et elle doit arrêter de la prendre maintenant, c'est contre-indiqué après son AVC et comme on... on a fait... un câlin la nuit d'avant bah... y'a un risque, voilà tout !

- Mais vous ne vous protégez pas plus que ça ?

- Plus depuis trois semaines, c'est con quand-même.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais si ce n'est que ça..., y'a pas de quoi crier au loup, c'est bon !

- J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi. murmura-t-il.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Bon, j'espère que les serveurs ne vont pas tarder, j'ai soif. Je vais éviter d'approcher Felicity et j'irai me changer pour le dîner mais je te jure que je vais lui garder un chien de ma chienne.

- Et tu comptes faire ça se soir ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Certainement, je ne la côtoie jamais autrement, je ne vois pas quand je pourrais le faire !

- Ecoute, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, tu n'as pas à te laisser insulter mais franchement, ce soir ?

- Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose qui va bien la pourrir sans forcément faire le spectacle, rassure-toi.

Dov approuva plus ou moins et chercha à changer de sujet. "C'est qui Connor au fait ?"

- Son plus jeune frère.

- Et c'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

- Il est comme on dit pudiquement, différent !

- Dans quel genre ?

- Il est très instable affectivement et psychologiquement, plus le temps passe et plus on pense qu'il est certainement border-line. C'est pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas à notre table en fait.

- Mais c'est pas dangereux pour les autres gamins ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a quand-même une bonne adaptation sociale et quand il se trouve dans un contexte joyeux il serait plutôt du genre euphorique, alors ça devrait pas trop mal se passer.

Le regard de Gail s'assombrit soudain. " Et merde !"

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dans la famille casse-bonbons voilà la p'tite sœur, Grace !

Une toute jeune femme portant la même tenue que Gail s'approcha. Une mignonne petite rousse aux yeux verts un peu ronde, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur vint se placer entre Gail et Dov, la mine radieuse, une coupe à la main.

- Où as-tu eu cette flûte, la questionna Gail, tu n'as pas encore l'âge de boire ! dit-elle en cherchant désespérément un serveur des yeux.

- Et si chère cousine, j'ai vingt-et-un ans depuis dix-huit jours exactement ! Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ?

- Ah, euh si, Dov, Grace ! se contenta-t-elle pour expédier la chose.

- Enchantée répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur lui présentant le dos de sa main.

Dov s'en saisit et la serra assez mollement.

- Hum, la galanterie se perd ! déclara-t-elle la mine déçue.

Gail retint un petit grognement amusé puis sa cousine lui fit remarquer :

- Tu changes de petit-ami régulièrement dis-moi !

- Tu apprendras, très chère, qu'une belle histoire d'amour ça commence par une sacrée collection ! Son visage se ferma subitement. T'en veux de la galanterie, en voilà ! annonça-t-elle froidement. V'là la vieille !

La grand-mère paternelle de Gail s'approchait, heureusement talonnée par un serveur. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur du petit groupe.

- Oooh ! gloussa-t-elle en regardant les deux jeunes femmes. Ces robes sont splendides ! Mais pas sur toi chérie ! déclara-t-elle en toisant Grace.

Le " petit couple" pouffa discrètement alors que Grace s'offusqua vivement.

- C'est vrai quoi, se défendit la vieille femme en cherchant à convaincre Gail et Dov, elle a des épaules de poney, le bustier c'est pas flatteur dans ce cas !

Gail et Dov avaient enfin le nez dans une coupe et ne relevèrent pas.

- Et vous alors ? Vous êtes les prochains !

- D'ici-là, avec un peu de chance tu ne seras plus de ce monde ! cracha Gail.

Dov faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée et Grace ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

- Toujours aussi charmante et délicate ma p'tite-fille ! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, s'adressant à Dov. Surtout qu'il paraît que vous avez réussi à l'engrosser !

- D'où tu sors ça ? glapit-elle.

Dov se sentit presque défaillir.

- J'ai mes sources, alors il est pour quand ce bébé ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de zieuter la poitrine de Gail sous son étole.

- Quand les hommes auront un utérus ! Et arrête de me lorgner, tu veux vérifier si je porte une culotte aussi ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Tes sources sont lamentables. déclama-t-elle, observant du coin de l'œil Felicity qui, accompagnée de Dovvdas, essayaient de trinquer à leur bonheur avec un maximum d'invités.

Les nouveaux mariés vinrent inévitablement à leur rencontre et Felicity s'adressa directement à Gail et à Dov.

- Au fait, vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas noté votre nom à votre place, je vais rectifier ça tout de suite, c'est Dove n'est-ce pas ? D-O-V-E ?

- Sans E ! rectifia-t-il. Ça veut dire _ours_ en hébreu !

La grand-mère de Gail retint difficilement une petite grimace de dégoût, Gail lui lança un regard glacial.

- Mazel tov ! annonça Dov en levant son verre joyeusement, adressant un sourire goguenard à la vielle femme et un clin d'œil à Gail.

- Félicitations ! repris Grace qui profitant tout juste de son nouveau droit leva sa troisième coupe.

Ils trinquèrent et le couple officiel reprit rapidement sa course aux louanges d'usage.

Gail prit la main de Dov, ils s'éloignèrent discrètement pour aborder le buffet des amuse-gueules.

- Bien joué ! le félicita-t-elle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! accorda-t-il.

De son côté la grand-mère marmonnait à Grace :

- Il est juif tu crois ?

- Et alors, où est le problème, vous êtes bien une vieille conne réac et méchante ! l'assomma-t-elle avalant une gorgée supplémentaire de ces délicieuses bulles qui lui montaient agréablement à la tête avant de lui tourner le dos, laissant la vieille pantoise.

- Tu sais que chez l'hippocampe c'est le mâle qui porte les futurs petits ! annonça-t-il soudainement avant d'avaler un petit feuilleté au saumon.

Elle le regarda l'air navré.

- Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de regarder des reportages animaliers toi ! Je t'assure, ça devient flippant.

- Non, c'est intéressant.

- Je t'imagine bien avec de toute petites nageoires dans le dos, tu serais tout mignon.

- C'est toujours plus sexy que le crapaud accoucheur, lui il porte les œufs sur son dos, j'admets que visuellement c'est un peu dégueu mais...

Gail le coupa.

- Arf, tais-toi, c'est écœurant, déjà qu'un crapaud tout con c'est dégueu. Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? râla-t-elle en fixant son mini blini aux œufs de saumon, l'air dégoûté.

- Les hommes n'ont pas d'utérus mais dans la nature c'est parfois le mâle qui porte les petits.

- Et...?

- C'est juste une réflexion comme ça !

- Tu les fais toi-même les cartes de Trivia, en fait. Tu triches c'est pour ça que tu gagnes toujours !

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Si on avait le choix, tu porterais toi-même tes enfants ou tu laisserais le père...non laisse tomber excuse-moi. se reprit-il confus.

- T'es con quand tu t'y mets. laissa-t-elle échapper. Et j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette conversation tous les deux.

Le portable de Dov se mit à nouveau à vibrer dans sa poche.

- Ça doit être Chloe !

- Tant mieux ! Je te laisse, je vais me changer.

- Allo !

- Hey toi !

- Hey Honey !

- Je te dérange en plein gueuleton.

- Non pas encore ! Et toi t'as digéré ta tranche de jambon ?

Il l'entendit rire.

- Sûr qu'elle est déjà digérée ! Tout se passe bien ?

- A peu près, j'espère avoir assisté au pire. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de ton côté ?

- J'ai lu quelques pages de 50 nuances de Grey, mais... il a fallu que j'arrête, ça me perturbe trop. Alors j'ai lu quelques poèmes de Baudelaire à la place et ça m'a légèrement calmée.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Et puis comme j'étais fatiguée, j'ai cherché dans mon MP3 les nouveaux dossiers dont tu m'as parlé et j'ai ouvert le premier pour l'écouter avant de m'endormir. dit-elle avec une toute petite voix, elle semblait presque sangloter.

- Oh Chloe ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va. répondit- elle avec la même voix. C'est juste que...t'es vraiment adorable Dov et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, là tout de suite.

- J'aimerais aussi Chloe, mais je suis tout près de toi, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préparé ce petit truc, pour que tu saches que je suis toujours avec toi.

Dov l'entendit renifler.

- J'ai adoré mais tu me manques vraiment cruellement malgré tout. Et, oh ! Tu as un accent déplorable au fait, j'ai dû l'écouter plusieurs fois pour tout comprendre.

- C'est un peu normal, je n'ai jamais appris le français.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies eu l'idée de faire ça pour moi, l'idée est excellente et ton choix également. Mais comment as-tu fait techniquement.

- Grâce à l'un de tes bouquins et puis ça a des avantages d'être un peu geek aussi

- Tu es vraiment un homme hors du commun Dov.

- C'est parce-que tu es un être exceptionnel Chloe !

Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer tout doucement.

- Chloe, tu pleures ! s'inquiéta-t-il

- Ce sont des larmes de joie. murmura-t-elle. Merci Dov, merci d'être entré dans ma vie.

- Non merci à toi d'avoir bousculé la mienne et d'avoir changé la donne à ce point.

- Mmh, je t'embrasse très fort.

- Où ça ?

- Un peu plus haut que le baiser de tout à l'heure.

- Ouh ! Il rougit presque. Je t'embrasse aussi Chloe.

- Où ça ?

Il réfléchit rapidement.

- Sur le mamelon droit, non le gauche se reprit-il, le gauche... du côté du cœur.

- Excellent choix ! confirma-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Dov remit le portable dans sa poche souriant et heureux puis retourna au buffet picorer quelques petits-fours. Gail vint le rejoindre, l'air un peu affolée.

- Mes parents nous cherchent. annonça-t-elle.

- Oh ! Oh ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. renchérit Dov.

* * *

><p>Notes : Contenu du premier dossier MP3.<p>

_Bonne nuit ma chérie_

Chloe, je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, ni à quel point je t'aime mais c'est un fait, je suis réellement amoureux de toi et pour le coup je trouve qu'Aragon le dit vraiment très bien. Alors voilà :

_Nous dormirons ensemble_

_Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi _  
><em>Soir ou matin minuit midi <em>  
><em>Dans l'enfer ou le paradis <em>  
><em>Les amours aux amours ressemblent <em>  
><em>C'était hier que je t'ai dit <em>  
><em>Nous dormirons ensemble<em>

_C'était hier et c'est demain _  
><em>Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin <em>  
><em>J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains <em>  
><em>Avec le tien comme il va l'amble <em>  
><em>Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain <em>  
><em>Nous dormirons ensemble<em>

_Mon amour ce qui fut sera _  
><em>Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap <em>  
><em>J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras <em>  
><em>Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble <em>  
><em>Aussi longtemps que tu voudras <em>  
><em>Nous dormirons ensemble.<em>

Le prénom Dovvdas existe vraiment, je cherchais un prénom lituanien et quand j'ai trouvé celui-ci, je n'ai pas résisté.


	9. Ma famille, mes amours,

Je pensais que ce serait le dernier chapitre mais en fait non, il est trop long il sera donc en deux parties.

Chapitre 9 : Ma famille, mes amours,…

Gail et Dov prirent tous les deux une profonde inspiration puis soufflèrent tout doucement pour tenter de chasser l'angoisse de la présentation. Dov fut le premier disposé à affronter « le dragon » comme l'appelait Gail, il lui tendit la main et se laissa guider vers les parents Peck.

- Contente-toi de répondre brièvement à leurs questions, s'il te plaît, ne prends pas le risque de t'emmêler dans des détails. intima-t-elle.

- Compris !

Ils se présentèrent main dans la main devant l'autorité maternelle plus craintifs encore qu'ils ne l'étaient devant le sergent Best quand il les convoquait lorsqu'ils avaient commis une erreur. Bill Peck se tenait légèrement en retrait de son épouse.

- Je vous présente Dov. Elle murmurait presque.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Dov un ton au-dessus en avançant la main.

Elaine ne répondit pas, se saisit de sa main qu'elle serra à peine et relâcha quasiment immédiatement. Elle les toisa du regard et Dov comprit qu'elle cherchait à l'identifier. La poignée de main du père de Gail fut plus chaleureuse et engageante.

- Je vous connais, affirma la commissaire. Je suis persuadée que l'on s'est rencontré dans les locaux de la quinzième.

- Oui, Dov est agent de police ! confirma Gail.

- Et je suis certaine qu'il a une langue également.

- Nous sommes collègues Madame, effectivement.

Elaine laissa échapper un petit soupir réprobateur à l'attention de sa fille et remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange dans la tenue de Gail.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé de robe ? Tu risques de vexer Felicity. continua-t-elle.

- Elle n'était pas très confortable, je me sens plus à l'aise dans celle-ci.

- Et alors, regarde Grace elle l'a bien gardée, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour une soirée ! Franchement, une robe noire quand on est demoiselle d'honneur !

- Mes autres robes ne faisaient pas assez habillées !

Elaine la regarda d'un air sceptique. "Et surtout, le noir dissimule les formes."

La jeune femme ne releva pas.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Gail, contrairement à toi ! J'ai entendu Felicity en parler.

Gail se sentit d'abord légèrement défaillir puis la colère reprit le dessus mais elle essaya de la contenir. Elle fit également un gros effort pour ne pas lâcher la main de Dov qu'elle sentait devenir moite. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage du jeune homme lui fit réaliser qu'il pensait toujours que Chloe pouvait être réellement enceinte, elle.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevée de cette façon et tu sais très bien que j'exige qu'on assume les conséquences de ses actes !

- Il ne me semble pas que tu m'aies élevée tout court, au mieux tu m'as conditionnée mais tu m'as surtout laissée pousser toute seule.

Les mots manquèrent à Elaine Peck tant elle était sous le choc. Bill prit la parole à sa place.

- Gail, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire une crise d'adolescence à retardement.

Gail sentit que Dov serrait sa main un peu plus fortement et elle ignorait comment interpréter ce signe. Elle l'observa furtivement et comprit qu'il était gêné.

- Une crise d'adolescence ? Mais parlons-en de mon adolescence pourrie ! Je ne tiens plus de calendrier spécial, tu sais ce genre de calendrier humiliant sur lequel tu m'obligeais à marquer ces fameux jours du mois d'une croix rouge...mais je peux t'affirmer droit dans les yeux que je ne suis pas enceinte. Felicity n'a fait que des suppositions et elle s'est fourrée le doigt dans l'œil. Gail soutenait son regard avec aplomb.

Dov émit un petit bruit témoignant de son incommodité.

- Bien au moins c'est clair. admit Elaine avant d'essayer de focaliser son attention sur le jeune homme. Alors Dov ! C'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça !

- Encore un rencontré au sein de la quinzième division ! sembla-t-elle se désoler.

- Euh, pas tout-à-fait Madame ! En fait nous sommes allés à l'académie ensemble.

- C'est pas mieux ! Décidément ma fille, tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs.

Bill posa une main sur son épaule.

- Doucement Elaine ! Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

- Ce n'est pas parce que mes deux précédents petits amis étaient également mes collègues que notre relation n'a pas fonctionné. intervint Gail

- Tu avoueras quand-même que c'est troublant et surtout que tu te contentes de la facilité.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, mon temps de travail est nettement supérieur à mon temps de loisir, alors oui c'est plus pratique et au moins je peux prendre le temps de bien les connaître.

- Vraiment ? Tu nous en as fait une belle démonstration jusqu'à présent. Il faut vraiment être solide tu sais pour travailler et vivre avec son conjoint.

- Comme vous tu veux dire ? rétorqua Gail, le regard interrogateur se déplaçant sur le visage de ses parents.

Bill Peck se racla la gorge et adressa discrètement une petite moue de désapprobation à sa fille. Elaine la dévisagea avec une certaine inimitié.

- On en reparlera plus tard, je te le garantis. Ça y est j'y suis, je sais pourquoi je me souviens de vous ! déclara-t-elle soudain en regardant Dov. Vous êtes l'ami de…. Craig !

- Chris ! la reprit Gail.

- Peu importe son nom ! Et vous avez vécu dans le même appartement tous les trois !

- C'est exact ! se contenta d'approuver Dov.

- Et ça ne vous pose aucun problème de conscience de sortir avec l'ex de votre meilleur ami !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! convint-il.

- Je pensais qu'il existait un certain code d'honneur à respecter, particulièrement quand on est policier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait plus important quand on est flic, et il n'y a aucun problème, Dov, Chris et moi nous nous entendons très bien, d'ailleurs on vit à nouveau ensemble tous les trois. répliqua Gail.

- Vous avez de drôles de mœurs jeunes gens ! s'étonna Bill.

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit des interlocuteurs.

Dov le considéra, éberlué et déglutit bruyamment. Elaine gênée et apparemment choquée leur tourna le dos et partit à la recherche de Steve. Quant à Gail, elle n'osa imaginer que ses paroles aient pu être mal interprétées. Son père la fixait en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air sévère et accusateur.

- Je vais rejoindre ta mère mais il faut que l'on continue cette discussion ce soir. ordonna-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de leur raconter ça ? Tu m'as bien prévenu de ne pas rentrer dans les détails et toi tu te vautres dedans !

- J'ai juste dit qu'on était à nouveau coloc !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que t'on père l'ait compris comme ça.

Gail était subitement devenue livide, à tel point que Dov crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Il a parlé de " drôles de mœurs" quand-même.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! murmura-t-elle. Non, je suis sûre qu'il veut que l'on discute du fait de vivre et de travailler avec son conjoint, je les ai heurtés en sous-entendant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment le meilleur exemple à suivre.

Dov se ressaisit et tenta de rassurer Gail.

- Tu as sûrement raison, il ne doit pas imaginer…. Sérieusement il n'a quand-même pas pensé qu'on faisait des trucs à….

- Tais-toi ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée. Oh non, j'avais réussi à lui tenir tête et je viens de tout faire foirer.

Dov attrapa deux coupes sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'eux et en tendit une à Gail. Ils en vidèrent la moitié d'une traite puis le jeune homme leva la sienne pour trinquer.

- Aux libertins ! proposa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dov, ce sont mes parents !

- Justement, ils ne peuvent pas croire que tu aies osé insinuer que tu couchais avec nous deux.

- Chhhhh ! Arrête on peut t'entendre. dit-elle horrifiée.

- Mais on n'a rien à se reprocher ! dit-il en riant.

- Je sais bien, mais les rumeurs vont bon train ici. Il faut que je dissipe ce malaise.

- A notre bonheur respectif alors ! Allez à Holly et toi ! chuchota-t-il

Gail regarda tout autour d'elle essayant de vérifier qu'aucune oreille curieuse ne traînait.

- OK ! Et à Chloe et toi ! répondit-elle tout bas. Dov acquiesça.

Le vin d'honneur s'éternisait et Gail souhaitait ardemment pouvoir enfin s'asseoir et ne pas multiplier les conversations. Elle essayait de surveiller du coin de l'œil ses parents qui parlaient à Steve en privé.

Un adolescent vint à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh non. Soupira Gail

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Connor ? proposa Dov.

- Hey cousine ! lui lança-t-il.

- Salut Connor ! Tu as l'air en forme.

- Ça peut aller, juste un peu déçu de me retrouver à la table des mômes. Il paraît que c'est toi qui me pique ma place. dit-il en s'adressant à Dov.

- Bah en fait….

- Non ! l'interrompit Gail. C'est plutôt Traci en réalité.

- La nouvelle copine de Steve, ouais ! J'ai un peu discuté avec eux tout à l'heure. Woah, un inspecteur, trop la classe. Et toi, quand est-ce que je te verrais en uniforme ?

- Mets-toi à dealer, t'auras peut-être la chance que je t'arrête !

Dov la regarda effaré.

- Elle plaisante, reste à l'écart de toute affaire de drogue. lui conseilla-t-il.

- Ça va, j'suis pas débile non plus ! rétorqua Connor. Je sais bien qu'elle me taquine, elle a toujours adoré ça. Hein cousine !

- Arrête de m'appeler cousine, c'est agaçant.

- D'accord, Maman !

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

- Ça ne se voit pas vraiment ! déclara-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. C'est pour quand ?

- C'est Dov qui le porte !

Machinalement le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers Dov et regarda son ventre. Dov éclata de rire tout en décrivant des petits cercles avec sa main sur son abdomen.

- Mais t'es crétin ou quoi ! Nous n'attendons pas d'enfant Connor !

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi Felicity le dit à toute la famille alors ?

- Pour m'emmerder, ta sœur est une vraie s..., elle s'interrompit juste à temps.

- Tu paries combien que les prochains avec lesquels on discute te demandent si tu es sûre que le bébé est de moi ? lui glissa Dov à l'oreille.

Elle le fixa, consternée.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle Dov !

- Oh ça va, décoince !

Gail se souvint alors que Dov tenait moins bien l'alcool qu'elle.

- T'es flic aussi ?

- On travaille ensemble oui. confirma-t-il.

- T'as des histoires intéressantes à raconter ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était confidentiel. Et pourquoi tu le tutoies, tu ne le connais pas. s'exclama Gail.

- Il fera bientôt partie de la famille, je sens que c'est le bon. T'as une tête sympathique.

Dov se retint de rire cette fois.

- Et même si c'est confidentiel, je veux pas des noms, juste des faits, de quoi se marrer un peu quoi.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on se marre en faisant notre job ?

- Je suis sûr que vous vous retrouvez dans des situations pas communes des fois. Allez quoi juste deux-trois anecdotes !

Dov haussa les épaules, laissant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter certaines histoires.

Gail soupira puis accorda que ça leur arrivait assez fréquemment, certains faits divers amusants se retrouvaient même dans les journaux.

- Tu te souviens au tout début quand il a fallu que l'on fouille un transsexuel ?

- Oh que oui ! confirma Dov. Franchement il avait tous les attributs d'une femme, mais comme il était reconnu de sexe masculin sur sa carte d'identité, c'est moi qui ai dû effectuer la fouille.

Gail en riait encore.

- Et il faut croire qu'il a bien aimé Dov, deux mois plus tard il est revenu porter plainte contre son petit-ami et il a dégrafé son corsage devant lui pour prouver qu'il avait essayé de crevé ses seins siliconés avec une fourchette.

- Il y avait des petits trous un peu partout ! confirma Dov.

- Oh délire ! s'amusait Connor.

- Et la fois où on a découvert tout un champ de cannabis ? enchaîna-t-il On pensait démanteler un important réseau mais en fait il appartenait à deux enseignants, anciens dépressifs qui s'étaient complètement laissé dépasser par l'ampleur de la culture. Le pire c'est que leur gamin de quatorze ans fumait aussi, mais ils l'autorisaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il fume une cochonnerie de tabac !

- Trop cool !

- Non Connor, c'est pas cool du tout ! corrigea Gail. Et estime-toi heureux que tes parents veillent correctement sur toi. Pas comme ce jeune que sa mère a souhaité laisser passer la nuit en cellule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Une nuit on a surpris un groupe de cinq jeunes qui fumaient de l'herbe et dégradaient les installations d'un square. On les a arrêtés et comme l'un d'eux était mineur on a appelé ses parents. Mais sa mère a cru que c'était un de ses amis qui lui faisait une blague et elle m'a raccroché au nez. Il a fallu que Gail la rappelle pour lui confirmer qu'il s'était bien fait arrêter par la police et elle a refusé de venir le chercher.

- Oh la vache !

- Des fois c'est plus drôle, comme le coup de la petite mamie qui nous a appelés pour se plaindre de tapage nocturne...commença Gail.

- Ça me rappelle une intervention avec Chris ! Ça t'est arrivé à toi aussi ?

- Non c'est lui qui me l'a racontée.

- Oh, le salopard !

- Qui c'est Chris ?

- Mon meilleur ami !

- Et... un bon ami à moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Dov et Chris se sont déplacés dans l'immeuble de la vieille dame qui se plaignait du tapage à vingt-trois heures, et quand ils ont frappé à la porte de l'appartement bruyant ils ont été accueillis par des filles complètement hystériques qui leur ont sauté dessus et les ont acclamés en agitant leurs mains pleines de billets.

- On a débarqué en plein milieu d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille en fait et elles nous ont pris pour des stripteaseurs.

- Avec Chris y'a de quoi confondre mais en en observant Dov d'un peu plus près elles ont réalisé d'elles même leur erreur. s'esclaffa Gail.

Dov soupira, ferma les yeux et leva les sourcils, l'air blasé des remarques désagréables de sa collègue.

Connor avait envie de rire aussi mais il essaya de se maîtriser pour ne pas vexer Dov.

- Et des trucs plus punchy ? demanda-t-il à Dov. Tu sais un peu d'adrénaline quoi ! Tu t'es déjà servi de ton arme j'imagine.

- Ouais bien sûr, ça ne nous arrive pas chaque semaine mais ça arrive.

- Euh, Connor c'est bon maintenant ! intervint Gail.

Mais son cousin n'en tint pas compte.

- Il y a déjà eu des blessés graves dans votre division ? Et des morts c'est déjà arrivé ? T'as déjà tiré sur quelqu'un ? Connor était clairement en train de s'emballer.

- Mmh, euh...écoute je ne tiens pas à en parler. se contenta de répondre Dov.

- Donc oui !

- Connor, tu l'as entendu, n'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

Le jeune garçon était sur le point de riposter lorsqu'il vit Steve et Traci s'approcher, il se réjouit alors à l'idée d'obtenir plus de coopération de la part de son cousin de l'anti gang.

- Connor tu veux bien nous laisser ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ce n'était pas une question en fait, laisse-nous maintenant !

- C'est toujours pareil, dès qu'on s'intéresse un peu... dit-il vexé de quitter le quatuor en traînant des pieds.

Gail remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son frère qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il entraîna le petit groupe à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes puis regarda Dov et Gail en levant les sourcils et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de mentir pour toi frangine !

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

- Pas grand-chose, ignorant totalement ce que toi tu avais déjà raconté. J'ai juste dit que je venais d'apprendre pour Dov et toi et que c'était un bon élément de la division.

- Merci ! répondit Dov.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait permis de compenser ton comportement plus qu'ambigu avec ma sœur et ton meilleur ami !

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Gail et Traci.

- Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit ! renchérit Dov.

- Non, attends Steve, je n'ai jamais dit...

Il la coupa visiblement très irrité. " Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies rien voulu dire pour Holly mais...

- Quoi ! s'exclama Traci, les yeux ronds comme des calots. T'es au courant visiblement. dit-elle à Dov, remarquant l'absence de surprise sur son visage.

Dov se contenta d'hocher la tête. Traci était visiblement très choquée.

- Mais de là à laisser sous-entendre que vous faites ménage à trois quand-même t'y vas fort.

- Je n'ai jamais rien supposé de tel, c'est un problème d'interprétation, j'ai juste dit qu'on partageait à nouveau le même appartement, pas la même chambre. déclara-t-elle affolée. Franchement tu m'imagines là, à tranquillement raconter ma vie sexuelle dissolue à nos parents en plein mariage familial ?

- Evidemment que non ! Mais sur le coup j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un de tes coups foireux histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule plus-tard. Tu vois, je pense qu'ils seraient vraiment soulagés d'apprendre qu'en fait au lieu de t'envoyer deux mecs tu partages ton lit avec une femme !

- Quoi !

- Tu sais dire autre chose Traci ? s'agaça Gail.

- Quelle femme ? C'est quoi ce bin's ?

- Holly ! Tu suis un peu ? reprit Dov.

- Aaaahhh ! J'avais compris Ollie !

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- Ça va pas, non ! s'indigna Gail.

- Ça me rassure... C'est qui Holly ?

- Elle est médecin légiste.

- Oooh ! La belle brune à lunettes ?

- Yep ! confirmèrent les deux hommes.

- Y'a pas à dire, t'as bon goût ! s'amusa Traci.

- Et...? s'inquiéta Gail en fixant son amie.

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout ? Pas de commentaires ?

- Bah non, je ne me permettrais pas ! Bon OK ça me surprend quand-même, mais c'est tellement plus sain que Dov, Chris et toi...

- Mais il n'y a jamais eu de Dov...

- Oui on sait ! l'interrompirent-ils.

- Donc Dov tu es là pour...

- Servir d'alibi. Et tant qu'on y est, elle n'est pas enceinte non plus ! ajouta Dov.

Traci et Steve le regardèrent dubitatifs.

- Y'a comme une rumeur ! confirma Gail.

- C'est pire qu'une rédaction de tabloïd ici. déclara Dov.

Un attroupement autour des mariés leur indiqua que le dîner allait commencer, puis la plupart des invités s'avança vers le panneau sur lequel était représenté le plan de table.

Gail en profita pour entraîner Dov vers la table d'honneur, à la recherche de leur place. Ils devaient faire face à Steve et Traci et se trouvaient mêlés aux garçons et demoiselles d'honneur non loin des mariés. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux prénoms de leurs voisins.

- Je suis à côté de Nathan. constata Gail, d'une voix neutre.

- C'est qui ?

- Mon cousin !

- Encore !

- Famille nombreuse, c'est l'aîné des Landry.

- Mais ils sont combien ?

- Juste quatre !

- Juste ? Ça me paraît énorme ! Tu te rends compte, élever quatre enfants à notre époque ?

- Non, je ne me rends pas compte, rien qu'un déjà ça me semble de trop !

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

Elle le regarda à la fois surprise, nerveuse et dégoûtée.

- J'en sais rien ! Toi en revanche, quelque chose me dit que tu ne serais pas si effrayé que ça si Chloe était enceinte en fait. murmura-t-elle.

Dov hésita un peu avant de répondre.

- J'ai rien contre ! Mais pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! précisa-t-il.

Gail le considéra légèrement attendrie et eut envie de poser sa main sur son épaule mais s'en empêcha.

- Au fait, je suis désolée pour Connor, il est vraiment trop curieux et j'imagine que ça a fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

- Et t'es pas obligée d'en rajouter une couche. dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est bon Gail, je n'oublierai jamais cet événement dramatique, ça va me marquer à vie, mais je ne fais plus de cauchemars à présent et j'arrive à vivre avec sans y penser chaque jour.

- Pardon. dit-elle simplement en posant furtivement sa main sur la sienne. Le regard que Dov lui adressa en retour lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Les invités s'installèrent assez rapidement, Steve en face de sa sœur, Traci face à Dov, puis Nathan et Grace de part et d'autre du supposé couple. La jeune femme afficha un sourire qui semblait aller d'une oreille à l'autre en trouvant sa place aux côtés de Dov.


End file.
